The Mossflower Patrol
by Mousieboy232
Summary: 7 Season after Sam was taken by Slagar and Elmtail was freed from Malkariss. Two squirrels of Redwall formed the Mossflower Patrol, they would march all across Mossflower to combat any vermin or foe that would cause harm to any innocent woodlander. Everything is fine until a sable Captain named Xaviel and his army threaten the lives of those of Mossflower.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been 7 seasons since Mattimeo, Tess, Auma, Sam, and Tim along with Cynthia and Jubilation were taken from their homes by Slagar the Cruel. Now, Sam Squirrel, a young strapping adolescent squirrel, about 16 seasons old, wore a brown belted tunic with a sword scabbard around his waist. He and Elmtail, a grey squirrel clad in a sleeveless robe with belt and twin daggers strapped to his waist. The two squirrel companions formed the Mossflower Patrol. The Mossflower Patrol were similar to the Long Patrol, but instead of hares, it was made mainly up of squirrels, although, other beasts such as mice, shrews, moles, and such joined their ranks. Sam and Elmtail marched through the woodlands of Mossflower Woods, they always thought about the friends and family they left behind at Redwall Abbey, but Sam and Elmtail made a vow, "to never return home until every foebeast was vanquished or driven out of their sacred land." Elmtail missed his new home, he missed the fresh home cooked meals, the warm beds, and the many friendly creatures who treated him as an equal rather than a slave. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back. Sam looked over his right shoulder to see that the Mossflower Patrol soldiers were lagging behind, one member of the Patrol was a young shrew, he tripped over his paws, a dormousemaid helped the shrew up and they pressed onward.

"Okay, let's set up camp here, most of us are dragging behind."

Sam called out, the creatures unpacked their haversacks, pitched their tents, and rolled out their sleeping bags. A few creatures in their ranks gathered kindle and logs for a fire. As they pitched their fire, Elmtail sat near the blaze, warming his paws.

"The seasons are getting cold, eh, Sam?"

"No doubt, Elmtail. I remember after Matthias, my mum, Orlando, Basil Stag Hare, and Jabez Stump rescued us, the leaves turned from green to brown, and the days became shorter and the nights became colder."

"It beats living in an underground, especially when you've been living in their your whole life."

"I second that, I'm glad our friends and family followed after Slagar and his band of Slavers and saved us."

Elmtail positioned his bushy tail near the fire. Sam placed an apple on a spit and roasted it briefly. As the Mossflower Patrol sat relaxing, sleeping, and eating near their fires, a pair of yellow eyes peered from the shrubbery.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Xaviel was a sable Captain. He was clad in a chain mail vest, red sash for a belt, and a short cloak. He sat by his firing eating a piece of roasted wood pigeon, he then spotted his spy, a river rat named Hulgo, he was clad in a raggedy tunic with a worn down belt and a rusty dagger at his hip. The sable swallowed his food and spoke.

"Make your report, rat."

"W-w-well, sir. I've spotted a platoon of animals from Redwall Abbey."

Xaviel leaned forward, his face making a gesture of interest.

"Redwall?"

"Yes, Redwall. A safe haven for anybeast."

Xaviel then leaned back on the log, taking another bite of wood pigeon.

"Well, keep following them, once you have the exact location, we will surprise them, take them as hostage, and let them lead usvto this Redwall Abbey."

The rat spy smiled and bowed to his Captain.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, Captain Xaviel."

"Yes, no begone with you."

The rat saluted and slinked back into the forest. A tall and lightly build ferret named Furaug, dressed in a black leathered vest, belt, grey trousers, and leather boots walked up to Xaviel. The ferret crossed his arms as he and his leader watched the rat spy make his way back to Sam and Elmtail's camp.

"Do you think he'll be slain, Chief?"

Xaviel looked up at his Second-in-Command.

"I have high hopes for our spy, but let's not put all our eggs in one basket."

"I second that, sir."

Back at Sam and Elmtail's camp, the two squirrels were the only creatures still awake. They both watched the burning embers dance in the fire.

"Best to put this out before we have a bigger problem than vermin."

Elmtail stated. Sam nodded in agreement and gathered pawfuls of sand and dirt, and helped Elmtail put the small blaze out. Elmtail yawned and stretched out his paws.

"Nnnngah, best to get some rest, once the son has come up, we march east."

"Nnnyah, I second that, Elm."

The two warriors from Redwall laid down, they used their bushy tails as pillows.

The same starry sky was blanketed all across Mossflower, The creatures of Redwall were all in bed. Except one beast who was staring at the sky twinkling with a million diamonds. Matthias, clad in a green habit look up at the sky, he placed his paws in the wide habit sleeves and sighed.

"Be safe, Sam, and Elmtail. May Martin watch over you two."

A mousemaid walked up the steps to the ramparts, it was Cornflower. She was dressed in her smock and apron and was carrying a drink tray. A large pitcher of elderberry wine with two clay cups were with the mousemaid. Cornflower was getting grey in the face, Matthias looked over his shoulder and smiled at his wife. Cornflower placed the tray on the battlements and poured herself and her husband a cup of elderberry.

"What are you doing up here, Matthias? You know you're not the Warrior of Redwall anymore. That's Matti's job."

Matthias smiled and took a sip of wine.

"Mmh, thank you, Cornflower. I know, I'm no longer the Redwall Warrior, but sometimes looking up at the night sky gives me peace, as if Martin himself is smiling down upon us all."

Cornflower chuckled as she poured herself another cup of wine.

"That's because he is, I remember 7 seasons ago, when Ironbeak and his flock came here, apparently, his crow, Mangiz, said his visions were clouded by mouse clad in armor."

Matthias swallowed the last mouthful of wine and placed the cup back up on the tray.

"We better head off to bed, don't want to be groggy."

"I second that."

Cornflower stated. She took the tray from the battlements and carried it down from the ramparts to the Abbey kitchen.

Night donned closer to the Mountain of Salamandastron, where Orlando the Axe ruled. The Badgerlord placed his double bladed axe on a pedestal and got into his night smock. A Long Patrol hare named Brigadier Humpfrey Hopukk knocked on Orlando's dormitory door.

"Yes, who is it?"

The hare opened the door and stood to attention.

"Brigadier General Humpfrey Hopukk, sir. Came in to report there are no vermin camps posted all around our mountain sir."

"Splendid, Brigadier, completely splendid. Get some rest and have the night watch take over."

"Much obliged, sir."

Humpfrey said saluting his Badgerlord. The hare closed the door behind him. Orlando peered over to his window and saw the sky turn from peach to black.

"I hope you are safe in Redwall, Auma. May you be the best Badgermum those beasts have ever seen."

Orlando the Axe said quietly as he crawled into his large bed. This bed was big enough for four shrews, three mice and squirrels, and big enough for two hares.

Unfortunately for Orlando an army of Corsairs lead by an albino weasel clad in a black overcoat and belt was marching to Salamandastron.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Elmtail sat next to a well lit campfire, seeing as the morning sun shined upon their faces. A squirrel named Harlan handed the two warriors tankards of October Ale. He was dressed in a kilt, with sash, belt, and cap. The squirrel spoke in a thick Northlandish accent.

"Mornin' yah wee scabs, ye ready tah start a marchin'?"

Harlan asked his the young squirrels. Elmtail gave out a quiet chuckle before sipping his tankard of the tasty beverage. Sam looked up at his bushy tailed comrade, and nodded. Harlan bowed and casually walked away from the young Commanders.

"That Harlan sure is something else, huh?"

Elmtail said as he sipped on his beverage.

"Oh, I second that."

The two enjoying their tankards, they weren't paying attention to the rat hiding behind the foliage of the forest. Hulgo snickered to himself and quietly slipped away back to his camp.

Xaviel and Faraug sat in the tent discussing their plan of action.

"Once, Hulgo returns with the intelligence, he'll lead us to where those squirrels are, we ambush them, and take them in for the reward our Chief is paying."

Faraug said to his Captain. Xaviel added his piece to the conversation.

"After we are all filthy rich, we help the boss go after the place they hang their hats. What was it, Redwall?"

"Alright, let's get to work."

Hulgo ran right into the torso of Faraug, this angered the weasel, upon doing so, he grabbed the skinny rat by the scruff of his chest and lifted him up. The wretched vermin struggled to break free from Faraug's grasp. Faraug dug his claws into the rat's hide, causing pain and agony.

"What is your problem, rat?"

"Ack! The squirrels! Gurk! Are here! Daah!"

Faraug released Hulgo, he landed smack dab on his bottom, massaging his chest. Xaviel kneeled down and patted the shoulder of his spybeast.

"You've done well, my spy. Now, lead us to their camp."

Back at Salamandastron, Orlando and his posse of hares sat at the long table in the Meeting Hall. To Orlando's right sat his trusty adviser and Second-in-Command of the Long Patrol, General Alvadian Ruckscut. Sitting to the left of the Badgerlord was Colonel Julian Grendell. Orlando took a sip of damson wine before taking about the issues at paw.

"Last night, my sentries spotted a beached ship, apparently it was the ship of an army of Corsairs. We may have a war on our paws."

Alvadian adjusted the monocle on his right eye, he then twiddled with mustachioed whiskers.

"Well, Orlando, sir. I suggest we post a few guards at the entrances of our mountain, both front, back, up, and blinkin' down. Every day and night a patrol comes out of the mountain and scans around the mountains, mayhaps they find some bloomin' vermin, take 'em in for questionin', wot."

The old General suggested. Orlando looked around room.

"Would anybeast here like to suggest something else?"

A young hare named Harlee Crinshaw, of the rank of Lieutenant stood up.

"I do, it'd be daft to have a patrol hoppin' 'round this big ol' mountain, I say we place our best archers around the bloomin' mountain, wot. As soon as the buffers try and charge us, we turn the bally blighters into pincushions, problem solved."

A hare of the rank of Sergeant supported Harlee's idea.

"I second his opinion."

At least three more hares stood up and supportered the young Lieutenant's idea. Orlando took a glance around the room.

"Anyone else?"

The rest of the hares didn't stand.

"Alright, we shall take a ballot, those who support General Alvadian's suggestion raise your right paw, those who support the young Lieutenant's suggestion, stand up, please."

All of the hares were looking at each other, left and right. Only two more hares stood up, leaving the other eight there with their paws raised in the air.

"It is carried, we follow by General Alvadian's idea, meeting adjourned."

Orlando announced. As the hare's left the room, Harlee glanced over his shoulder to see Orlando and Alvadian having a private discussion. He closed the door behind him and stormed off to his quarters.

"Didja see the way Harlee looked at us, this is the second time he's given us that hateful stare, wot."

"Afraid you're right, it seems that when he tries to suggest aomething, he gets turned away."

"He means well, but his methods aren't sold, wot. We need fighters not only guarding the mountain, but around it as well."

Orlando nodded at Alvadian's remark.

"Yes, I'm afraid we may have to banish the young hare from the Long Patrol and our mountain."

Orlando regretfully said to his top advisor.

At the shores of the Western Coast, the weasel Captain named Sibo Silverclaw stood right under the ship's mast. He paced around while relaying his plan of action.

"Since we are shipwrecked, be buckos, I've decided we take this mountain. Last night, our spies saw what looked to be hares coming out of the mountain, and patrolling the area. So tonight, we investigate further, once the night patrol does its rounds we sneak up from behind them, and take 'em prisoner."

A tall searat named Tavadar. Dressed in a belted sleeveless tunic walked up to his Captain. He twiddled with the mace and chain he had looped through his belt.

"First Mate, any thing else to add to our discussion?"

"Harrgh, I do, I think we should wait a lil longer, study these landlubbers' patterns and movements. Then we search for the entrance."

Sibo pursed his lips and contemplated what his First Mate said.

"Alright, then for the first few nights we are here, we only speculate and watch. Now set up your camps, surround the mountain, we will take the place and all of it's treasures!"

Sibo shouted as his arms became outstretched. All of the beasts there chanted their war cry.

"Silverclaw, Silverclaw, kill, kill, kill!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The morning transitioned into noon, the sun shined on the leaves of the sycamores and pines. The leaves upon the trees started to change from brown, red, and yellow. One by one, they fell to earth. Inside the walls of Redwall and in Great Hall, and adult Tim Churchmouse and a young adolescent Rollo Bankvole were sitting at the long table discussing the ways of being the Abbey Recorder.

"Listen here, Rollo. Now that you are my apprentice, I want you to take good notes of what I am about to say. Being an Abbey Recorder can be very challenging and sometimes infuriating. However, when overcoming those challenges, it can be fun and exhilarating."

Tim said to his young adolescent bankvole. Rollo nodded and jotted down what Mr. Churhmouse had said.

"You must record every single event in this large book of records, Rollo. From every ceremony, funeral, feast, war, and famine. All must be written in the book."

"Yes sir."

"Good, now for starters, you will follow me around the abbey, and help me look for things to write in the book, just as a practice run, got it?"

"Yup."

"Good, vole. What do you think is a good thing to write in our record book?"

Tim asked his young bankvole apprentice. Rollo scratched his chin and scanned around the room.

"I don't know, maybe we should go outside, that might help us?"

"Lead on, Mr. Rollo."

Tim said as he grabbed the quill feather and ink bottle. The two recorders waltzed out of Great Hall and into the courtyard. Outside, Auma, in her late adolescent stages of badgerhood was being trained by Constance, who was in her elderly stages of her lifespan.

"Auma, being the Guardian of Redwall is a very demanding job, you have to keep the dibbuns in check, help with reconstruction, and help fight off any intruders that may come to our Abbey, if the Redwall Warrior is gone or killed."

Auma nodded her head. Constance continued on.

"For your first task as newly appointed Badermum of Redwall, I want you to help out any creatures inside these walls, that you think is in need of it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you'll excuse me, I need to lie my weary bones down."

Constance yawned, she hobbled away from Auma, as she did, Auma scanned around the orchard and courtyard to see if anybeast there needed any help or assistance. She then saw Tim and Rollo sitting on the grass puzzled about something. So she decided to go towards the two.

"Hello Tim, hello Rollo."

"Hello, Auma. How's your training as our new Guardian?"

Tim asked his longtime compatriot. Auma smiled and scratched the back of her head.

"Still a but new at this, how is your Abbey Recorder training coming along?"

"Fine, fine, Rollo's got a lot to learn."

Rollo was too preoccupied with what to write down in his little parchment notebook. Auma let out a silent chuckle.

"Yes he does, Constance wanted me to see if anybeast here at the Abbey needed any assistance or help, so I decided to see if I couldn't help you two out."

"Thank you, Auma. Rollo and I are having a bit of trouble, on what we should write down, as a practice run for when a real event happens, will be ready for it."

Tim annouced to Auma, the new Badgermum scratched the bottom of her chin and twiddled with her smock and apron.

"Hmm, maybe the weather, it's getting a bit nippy."

Tim glanced over to Rollo.

"Did you get that, my novice?"

Tim asked his apprentice, but Rollo was still not paying attention.

"Rollo!"

Auma exclaimed, this made the bankvole jump up a bit. Auma repeated what Tim had asked of him.

"Did you get what Mr. Churchmouse just asked of you?"

"No, Auma."

"He said he wants you to jot down how the weather feels in the book."

Tim handed the large book of records to the tiny paws of Rollo. Upon passing the heavy object, Rollo let out a loud grunt.

"Gaah, help, it's crushing my legs!"

Rollo screamed out, Auma scooted over to where the bankvole was and helped lift the book off of his footpaws. Rollo opened the book to the next fresh piece of parchment was.

"Now, Rollo, write how the weather is."

Tim said. This time upon listening to what his elders and betters told him, Rollo began writing in the record book.

" _The winds this season have been getting colder and colder each night, the leaves on the trees have been changing from green to brown. But, there is not all bad things about Autumn, for example, it is the best time to make the Abbey's famous October Ale, and when the naming of the season takes place. - Rollo Bankvole, Apprentice to Tim Churchmouse, Recorde of Redwall Abbey."_

Rollo showed his work and the two Dwellers read what his writing had said.

"Good, Rollo, good. We'll let the ink on the parchment dry and once that's done, we start the next lesson. Thank you, Auma."

"Just dong my duties as a Badgermum."

Auma said with a nervous chuckle, her cheeks began to blush a dark shade of pink.

In the Abbey gatehouse, Mattimeo tended to the fire in the furnace.

"There we go, nice and warm."

He announced to himself. Looking over his shoulders he saw his wife, Tess Churchmouse cradling and rocking their newborn son, Martin II. The baby mouse was swaddled in a fluffy brown blanket, made from the old habits of Redwall Brother and Sisters. Matti pulled up a charge near his lovely pair, and sat down, he stroked the mousebabe's cheek ad he slept comfortably in his mother's arm.

"I will not let anybeast hurt the two of you, I will do my duty as the Warrior of Redwall, just as my father did 7 Seasons ago."

Mattimeo quietly said to his wife and sleeping son. Tess smiled at her loving husband and continued to rock her son back and forth, back and forth. Mattimeo walked away from the pair and dusted his green and red tunic from the ashes of the fire. Matti was known for not wanting to wear an Abbey habit, despite their extremely confortable and warm statures. He then took a seat at his table. Think how Sam and Elmtail were doing?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elmtail lead the marchers onward, his face was the expression of enthusiasm and determination. He looked behind him to see the other marchers of the Patrol acting sluggish and winded.

"Come on, you lot, it'll be the end of next season, the way you all plog along."

Elm had announced, Harlan gave a Elmtail a dirt look, and chunnered under his breath.

"Hmph, not all beasts are as young and spry as you, laddie."

Sam nudged Harlan.

"Don't worry about him, just go as fast as you can."

"Thanks lad."

Harlan said with a smile upon his face. Sam returned the smile and caught up with Elmtail. As they walked, the sun hid behind the foliage of the pine trees, each step they took, a pattern of shade then blinding light occurred. Sam took in the beautiful scenery and watched as pawful upon pawfuls of leaves snapped off the branches.

Hulgo was in the lead, he was eager to show where Sam and Elmtail were. Marching right beside him was Xaviel and Feraug. Feraug leaned in close to the rat's ear.

"You do know what happens to beasts who lie about this kind of thing?"

Feraug threatened. This caused Hulgo to glup loudly.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

Feraug said under his breath. Hulgo then started to pick up speed.

"Were getting closer, I can feel it in me bones!"

He shouted excitedly. Xaviel turned his attention to his soldiers.

"Follow that rat!"

He commanded.

Elmtail and Sam decided to stop the party and have a bit of lunch before pressing onward. Sam signalled a paw towards Harlan.

"Harlan, I need you and a few beasts to scout out the terrain, who knows what kind or how many creatures are out here, friend or foe."

"I'll get right on it, sir."

Harlan said saluting with his tail. He took three other squirrels with him. One squirrel complained to their higher up.

"What's the big idea, I was about to have some vittles!"

Harlan bopped the youngster on the head.

"Hush, you can eat later, right now we need to do some scouting."

"Hugh, fine!"

The mid adolescent squirrel complained. Harlan grabbed a bow and a few arrows, then climbed up the tallest tree he could find. High up in the treetops, Harlan scanned the land for any signs of life.

"Come you three, were goin' to go on a hunt."

Harlan said to his three scouts. Even though Harlan was up there in age, he was very acrobatic and nimble. The squirrel laughed as he swung, hopped, skipped, and sprinted from treetop to treetop. The adolescent squirrel following Harlan had an attitude adjustment. His grumpy facade was completely wash over by the joys of treejumping.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Exclaimed the young squirrel. All other three squirrels chuckled and laughed beside him. Though these squirrels were far younger than Harlan, Harlan could run circles around them. He gained so much speed he was out of reach and sight from his scouts. Eventually, the squirrel, and his trackers caught up with Harlan. Harlan's playful act was washed away with a facial expression of seriousness. Harlan watched as a group of vermin argued.

"But, this is where they were, I'm sure of it."

Hulgo blubbered out. Feraug grabbed the rat by the scruff of his chest.

"Save your breath, for when you reach Hellgates!"

Feraug shouted as he unsheathed his long dagger. Feraug slammed Hulgo on tree Harlan, and his three scouts were perched on. The weasel inched the blade tip nearer and nearer towards Hulgo's crying eyes. But, Xaviel placed a paw on Feraug's shoulders.

"I smell something."

Xaviel said as he sniffed the air. Feraug lowered his dagger and dropped the rat, Hulgo scrambled away.

"What, do, do, you, you smell, Chief?"

Hulgo stammered.

"It smells like treesap, and fur."

Feraug took a pace closer to Xaviel.

"With all due respect, Chief. I think you're smelling Hulgo's lying hide."

Xaviel shook his head towards his weasel's statement.

"In the treetops."

He whispered. This wasn't good, how could any beast have such a tremendous sense of smell? There was nothing Harlan and his trackers could do, except flee or fight.

Elmtail and Sam took a sip of water from their canteens.

"Rather be drink strawberry cordial or elderberry wine, than this stuff."

Elmtail chuckled. Sam nodded in agreement at his comrade's statement.

"I agree, but were just gonna have to make due of what we got."

Elmtail nodded towards Sam's response. As the Mossflower Patrol was enjoying their lunch it came to a rude interruption when one of the trackers of Harlan's raced back to the camp. Thinking it was a foebeast, Sam, Elmtail, and the rest of the party stood up and readied their weapons. But seeing the silhoutte of another squirrel they eased themselves. The tracker squirrel sprinted headlong back. When he halted he fell head over heels, eating some of the grass and dirt.

"Are you okay, soldier?"

Sam asked the youngster.

The adolescent squirrel spat out the dirt, moss, and grass as he reported what was going on.

"Harlan, ptoo! Is in, ftt! Danger, pitut!"

He exclaimed. Sam shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Everybeast, stop what you are doing, we've got ourselves a situation! One of our own is in danger, according to one of the trackers, were gonna follow him to Harlan!"

Everybeast accountable stopped eating and drinking, and stood firmly to attention.

"Lead on, young warrior."

Sam said to the middle to late adolescent squirrel.

Harlan drew his blade, he was surrounded by Xaviel and his hordebeast.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, give up."

Xaviel said waving his index claw at his opponent. Harlan growled, exposing teeth and gums.

"A total of five 'gainst one, that sure is fair."

Harlan exclaimed sarcastically. Xaviel drew his sword and let out a chuckle.

"Yes, if you know me I never fight fair."

Xaviel said taking a pace towards Harlan.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harlan and Xaviel clashed swords with each other. The sable Captain smiled down on his enemy, his grin contained rows of white fangs. Every few fangs were gold and had small diamonds placed in the middle. Harlan frowned in disgust at the vermin.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?"

Xaviel taunted. Harlan parried the sable's attack, then punted him in the chest. Xaviel staggered back a bit, he still pressed onward.

Sam and Elmtail could hear the sounds of a battle commencing. The two jumped down from the branches and onto the dirt.

"C'mon, I hear a battle partaking!"

Sam shouted to the beasts following him.

Harlan ducked down and kicked underneath Xaviel, knocking him down on his bottom. Xaviel groaned in frustration before slashing his sword at Harlan's footpaws. But no avail, Harlan leaped high in the air and slashed downward at the sable. Unfortunately, the attack was useless, because Xaviel rolled out of the way. Xaviel got up and lunged back at his adversary again. Sweat dripped from Harlan's brow, it seemed he was bested by another beast.

"If I die, I die taking you down!"

He shouted before resuming his battle.

Orlando and General Alvadian sat inside the thrown room of Salamandastron. Orlando lightly tapped on his double bladed axe handle. Alvadian cleared his throat before speaking.

"Ahem, alright now. Since we're going with my plan of action, sir. I decided have the young Lieutenant and his pals should lead the first patrol party. Then, come supper they go back into the ol' mountain and relieve themselves, letting the evening patrol in on some action. We do that, keep some sentries and guards, and we'll all be right as rain, wot."

The General hare said to his Commander.

"Any questions, sir?"

Orlando leaned in on his chair.

"I am just spitballing, but what if Lieutenant Harlee tries something stupid or worse?"

"Ah yes, that is why my trusty right paw, Colonel Scallaram will keep a close eye on him, if he decides to stir up trouble."

Orlando nodded and smiled at his trusty advisor.

"Thank you, General, dismissed."

Alvadian saluted with both his paw and ear, before hopping off.

Sibo tapped impatiently on the guardrail on his ship. The beast he sent out were taking far too long, what could have happened to them? He thought, out in the distance he one of his trackerbeasts, a tall, burly stoat, named Hengan. He was dressed only in a hooded green cloak and black leather belt, he carried around a cutlass. The stoat was sprinting to the ship.

"Cap'n, Cap'n!"

He exclaimed. Sibo puffed out chest.

"What is it, me bucko?!"

He shouted in response.

"Cap'n, me and me trackers spotted a few hares coming out of the mountain, I think it would be a good time to strike, and take this place for ourselves!"

Hengan suggested. But Sibo shook his head, the time was right to strike.

"Not yet, Hengan, we wait til nightfall to spring our first attack."

Harlan became winded, the sword he wielded felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Xaviel twirled his sword around, in a skilled way. The sable popped a kink in his neck.

"Come on, I'm just getting start!"

The sable lunged in from the offensive, luckily, Harlan was still able to defend himself. Using both paws, he lifted the blade over his head to block to deathly instrument from chopping his head in two.

"Huuh, huuh, huuh! I'll hold you off, you verminous scum!"

Harlan panted out, this caused Xaviel and his hordebeasts to laugh out loud.

"Hahahaha, you? Stop us, rubbish, you can barely stand on your own two foot paws!"

Xaviel cried out, laughing at his fallen foe. Harlan tried to lift his blade, but no avail, he was too tired to fight back, he accepted his fate.

"Sam, Elmtail, I'm sorry, I failed you lads."

Harlan whispered under his breath. Xaviel lifted the sword over his head, and as soon as he was about to finish the Northern squirrel off, fate decided to turn its tail on Harlan and onto Xaviel, an arrow wisped on by from the treetops sticking near Xaviel's footpaw. Xaviel's eyes widened with horror. The ambushees were ambushing the ambushers! Xaviel sheathed his sword, and he sprinted as fast as he could. The sable was very agile, he cried out orders.

"Retreat, retreat!"

Feraug followed behind his master, and the rest followed. Things were not so lucky for Hulgo, because as soon as the rat got at least a few paces in of running, an arrow stuck him in the back of the neck. Hulgo and few other stragglers fell victim to the Mossflower Patrol's arrows. Sam jumped down from the trees.

"Are you alright?"

He asked Harlan, offering a helpful paw. Harlan smiled at his comrade.

"Yes, I am, lad, thanks to ya."

"Alright, next time, when we see vermin we immediately report back."

"I planned on it, but the rotten scum found us out and ambushed us. I had to fend them off somehow."

Harlan said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Elmtail pitched in, adding some more to the topic at paw.

"I for one am glad you helped fend those evil creatures off, if you fled, they would have followed you, and slaughtered us, if given the chance."

Sam pursed his lips and replied to what Elmtail had said.

"Well, it's not worth it, losing a well seasoned warrior such as Harlan."

Sam ordered his beasts to press onward, they were going to track those vermin.

Far from Sam and his patrol, Xaviel panted and rested himself on a large rock.

"Status report, any casualities?"

He demanded, a skinny rat with patchy fur stumbled towards his master.

"Erm, a few, Captain, one of them being Hulgo."

"Hulgo, they killed Hulgo?"

"Yes sir."

"Hahaha, Hulgo!"

When Xaviel started laughing, it meant certain death to the creature who did something horrible to Xaviel. Nobeast could take anyone or anything from Xaviel and get away with it! The sable jumped up and thrusted his fists towards the sky.

"That squirrel and his accomplices will know the meaning of pain, once we're done with them. We're Deathbringers, Vendettamakers, we take the lives of those who take from us!"

He shouted, his hordebeasts raised their weapons and chanted the Deathbringers war cry.

"Deathbringers, take, kill, take, kill!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Night blanketed over Mossflower woods, everybeast at the Abbey were turning in for the night. Tim and Tess were in charge of ringing the night tolls. The Matthias and Methuselah bells rang out. Clang, dong, clang dong! Matthias and Cornflower were in charge of tucking the little ones into their beds. Cornflower gave the tiny dibbuns kisses goodnight on their forehead, whild her husband nestled them in the soft and elegant beds they slumbered in.

"Oh, how I remember the days when Mattimeo was their age."

"Aye, Cornflower, now our child had grown up, and we are grandparents."

Said Matthias, Cornflower nodded to her husband.

"It seems that the older we get, the shorter the seasons feel."

"I second that, my love."

Matthias escorted Cornflower out of the dormitories and carefully closed the door with the dibbuns inside. Matthias yawned and stretched his paws.

"Aahhh, we better get to bed as well."

"I agree wholeheartedly."

Cornflower said stretching her paws in exhaustion. The two mice held each other's paw and escorted themselves to their sleeping chambers.

On the Eastern Wall of Redwall, Cheek and a mouseguard were on sentry duty. Cheek grew up to be a fine and handsome otter, he was still young, about the same age as Sam, maybe a tad bit older. Cheek was clad in an orange belted tunic with red scarf, and a staff as his weapon of choice. He and the mouseguard leaned over the battlements.

"You know, I don't get why we are here on guard duty, it's been seven Seasons of peace and prosperity."

Cheek complained, the mouse gave a piece of his mind to the adult otter.

"Come on now, Cheek. Be thankful that we haven't killed anyone and no one has killed any of us."

"True, but sometimes, celebrations after celebrations, it get's kind of boring."

The mouse puckered his lips and inhaled sharply.

"I guess I see where you're coming from."

Cheek stood staring at the horizon.

"What a peaceful night, eh?"

"Ha, I knew you actually loved the peace and quiet."

The mouse laughed out loud.

"I guess you're right, but I'll have more fun battling vermin."

"Just enjoy the peaceful night, you silly waterdog."

Sibo Silverclaw and his Corsairs geared up for the first attack. As they were doing that, a small group of hares patrolled the area. The hare leading the march was Sergeant Winkler. He carried a sabre and longbow.

"Right you lot, apparently vermin have been sighted by the West Coast of our mountain, we must take in on how many blighters there are, wot."

The hares of lower and equal rank saluted.

"Yes sir."

"Good, we must stay low and quiet, can't let the blinkin' rotters spot us."

The Long Patrol hares steadily pace themselves and scaled the mountain, searching for any miscreants, along the way down. A Corporal hare was the first to make it down, he drew his double long daggers and proceeded quietly. Unbeknownst to him, Tavadar and a few others were hiding in the bushes. Tavadar licked his crooked teeth and chuckled underneath his ragged breath.

"Gotcha, rabbit."

Said the verminous searat. Without any warning, Tavadar swung his mace and chain, knocking the alarmed hare out cold. He then ordered the others to drag his body away, in which they did without any hesitation or second guesses. Another hare made it too the base of the mountain, he whispered sharply.

"Psst, Glennie, Glennie, where are you?"

Tavadar appeared from behind the rabbit, holding the long earred beast hostage.

"Here I am."

He whispered. The burly searat used the hilt of the dagger to knock the hare out, he too was dragged along with Glennie. Sergeant Winkler raised a paw up, and stopped his beasts from proceeding onward.

"Wait, something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean, sir?"

Asked a young hare of the rank of Private.

"I mean, I feel like as if some blighter is waiting for us down yonder."

"Oh you worry too much, sir. It's perfectly fine."

"I would wait until further orders."

"Pssh, it's perfectly fine, watch."

The young Private waltzed down the mountain and to the base where Tavadar awaited. The hare happily waved to the Sergeant up above, before getting dragged into the bushes by Tavadar. Winkler drew his sabre, and readied himself to charge.

"Eulalia!"

He cried out, the hare Sergeant charged down the mountain with his posse behind him. As soon as he made it to the bottom, Tavadar appeared from out of nowhere and attempted to whack Winkler across the snout, but no avail. Winkler dodged the attack with ease. He thrusted his sword, but luck was not on his side either, Tavadar dodged the blace tip with the greatest of ease as well.

"Is that all you got, rabbit?"

"Balderdash, I am not a rabbit, you smelly beast, I am a hare, wot!"

Winkler bellowed out. Tavadar gave a toothy grin at Winkler.

"Whatever you say, rabbit."

He lunged out at the hare.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tavadar and Winkler stepped forward, mace and chain wrapped itself around Winkler's blade paw. The searat tugged at the hare. Winkler's sabre flew from his paws along with him. The hare was thrown to Tavadar, who kicked him in the face. Winkler spiraled, but got back up. He spat out a few teeth and wiped his snout.

"Psshaw! I don't need a blinkin' sword to fight you, when I have me own two paws to boot. Now, laddie buck, let's see what ya got?"

Winkler taunted, he raised his fists in the air, and started doing a hopskip like dance. Tavadar smiled and shook his head.

"Oh you stupid creature, don't you know who I am, I am Tavadar the Macepaw, Scourge of the Western Seas and First Mate of Captain Sibo Silverclaw, leader of the Guillotiners!"

Tavadar shouted, dramatically pointing his left paw at the hare.

"I don't bloomin' care if you're the Scourge of Hellgates, you're goin' down, wot."

"Go down, ohohoho, you'll be the one who goes down, friend."

"Nuff jawbangin' more brawlin'!"

Tavadar did the honors of delivering the first punch, but it didn't connect to what he wanted to hit. Winkler kept jumping back half a pace and dodging each and every blow the rat to offer. Tavadar became more frustrated, the temper in him was rising.

"Stand! Still! You!"

He said with every punch. Winkler smiled and laughed out loud.

"What's the matter, can't keep up, I thought you were the Scourge of the Seas?"

Winkler taunted. Tavadar's face turned beet red, and he went after Winkler like a madbeast. His punches were at random and more aggressive each and everytime. Eventually, his attacks were beginning to slow down, because, he was getting too tired. Winkler seized the opportunity.

"My turn."

The Sergeant jumped forward, and delivered the first punch, this caused the searat to see stars, and stumble around for a bit. Winkler then performed a right hook on Tavadar's cheek, saliva mixed with blood spewed out from the rat's mouth, even a few teeth. Tavadar stumbled around some more, Winkler punched him left, right, center, and finished with an uppercut. Tavadar fell onto his bottom and spat out a few more teeth. Winkler ran up to the rat amd kneeled down.

"I think it'd be best to take you in to custody, Lord Orlando will know what to do with you."

Just as Winkler was about bind Tavadar, he had hid a push dagger in his belt. The searat plunged the blade right into the hare's ribcage. It all came to Winkler as a surprise! Tavadar slowly got up and pulled the dagger from his dumbfounded foe.

"Tol yew, yew were da one goin down."

Tavadar said with a mouthful of blood and a swollen tongue. Tavadar then proceeded to stab the hare repeatedly in the stomach, he stared deep in the hare's eyes, not emoting whatsoever. He even kept stabbing the poor creature even after he was killed.

"Ok, boys, we need ta ge owwa here."

Said Tavadar. The group of vermin high tailed it and fan back to their campsite. Lieutenant Harlee watched from high above, the young hare, shook his fists at the vermin at the bottom.

"I'll show them, I'll show them all that my plan is way better than what General Alvadian put into motion. Tomorrow night, I'll track their camp and kill their leader."

Harlee whispered to himself.

Sam and Elmtail blew the bugle at the crack of dawn.

"Rise and shine, we march onward!"

Sam called out, everybeast was still getting used to walking up so early. Harlan yawned and stretched.

"Aaah, mornin' yah two, so what's on the schedule fer today?"

"Well, we've decided to march a bit, break for breakfast, then resuming marching. Hopefully catch up to the vermin who were planningvon ambushing us."

Sam said to his Northland companion. Harlan rubbed his eyes and slowly got up.

"Right, let's go."

"Alright then, let's stand to attention, and march!"

Elmtail sang out. The Mossflower Patrol marched out from their camp and to the vermins'.

Meanwhile, at Xaviel's camp, Feraug was sharpening and cleaning his long daggers, he saw his reflection in the blade.

"Look at how handsome you are. Hehe."

Feraug's vanity percieved him. He admired himself in the reflection in the blade. Xaviel was spying on the vain weasel.

"Hey, Feraug. Were you admiring yourself?"

The sable asked his comrade. Feraug face turned beet red and he dropped the dagger. It clanged on the rock.

"N-n-no."

Feraug tried to deny the claim. Xaviel saw past it, he jumped down and sat next to the weasel.

"Come on, now, I saw you, checking yourself out, don't be nervous."

"Oh, oh, I-I-I'm not nervous, I-I-I'm..."

"Shh, it's alright, you are a pretty handsome weasel if I do say so myself."

Feraug was mesmerized by the sheer stunning handsomeness of his sable Captain. He then shook himself out of his daze and walked away from Xaviel. Feraug pondered what he felt. Was this a deep admiration for his Captain, or something else?

Sam stopped his patrol, and signalled them to come closer.

"Alright, everybeast, find a spot to sit, and eat breakfast. As soon as I, Elmtail, or Harlan is finished, we press onward, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

The beasts called back. Sam sat down and dug into his haversack, he pulled out a raspberry flat cake, and a jar of boysenberry spread. Elmtail fished inside his pack and pulled out an oatmeal cake, and Harlan pulled out a wheat pancake, with a few candied chestnuts on the item.

"This looks delicious, eh, lads?"

Harlan took a bite of his breakfast.

"Oooh, by the fur, Redwall cooking is the, I could eat this all Season!"

He moaned. Elmtail hid his lips with his tail to keep him from spurting out into laughter. Sam turned his gaze away from the entranced squirrel. Sam looked to see the members of his patrol.

"Look at them, all innocent and pure. Not one has killed anybeast."

"Unfortunately, that will all change when we find those vermin who almost got us, out here it's kill or be killed."

Elmtail said. Harlan stopped moaned and responded.

"Aye, it will be a tough pill, but swallow, we all must."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam and company packed their belongings and readied themselves to march.

"If my memory serves me right, in a few miles of hiking, we should reach the river, hopefully, a Log-a-Log or group of Guosim are there."

Sam stated as he slung his pack over his shoulders. Elmtail and Harlan were in charge of extinguishing the campfires, so they dowsed the flames with dirt and water.

"It's done, let's move."

Elmtail said dusting his paws. Harlan picked up his bow and arrows, slung them over his shoulder and hurried along. Sam puffed out chest and breathed out. He was the last to march with his comrades. Eventually, Sam was able to make it to the front. The Mossflower Patrol wasn't headed to where Xaviel and his horde were, but West to Salamandastron. Elmtail decided to ask why this occurred.

"Excuse me, Sam. But, why are we headed West, instead of Southeast?"

"Because, somebeast I used to know might be able to help us."

Sam Squirrel said to his brethren.

"Who might that be?"

"Do you remember a badger named Orlando the Axe?"

Elmtail cocked his eyebrows.

"Uhm, wasn't he the one with Matthias, and the others. They came to Malkariss and freed us?"

"Yes."

"Of course I do! But, what makes you think he will help us? He may not even be alive."

"I have a feeling in my bones, that he is still around. Badgers live longer lives than us squirrels and mice."

Elmtail nodded and replied.

"True, but even if he still is alive, he may not be able to help, because of old and feeble he may be."

"Ohohoho, Elm, you underestimate the power of a badger, no matter how old they get, they still have their characteristics."

"We'll see."

Elmtail mumbled.

Xaviel, Feraug, and a river rat named Myka geared themselves up to ambush Sam and Elmtail a second time.

"Okay, now let's do this again. We must tread carefully and silently. Take 'em by surprise, attack during night, got it?"

"Yes, absolutely, Captain."

Feraug and Myka both said simultaneous. Xaviel smiled at them, exposing his pearly whites.

"I'm delighted. Let's move."

Before they went off, Myka threw on a chainmail vest, blue scarf, and belt. They were ready to move out.

Sam spotted the river, it was a good distance from where Sam stood.

"If we move now, we'll move now, we might make it right as the sun sets!"

Sam called out, the mid adolescent squirrel was determined to reunited with his old pal. Unfortunately for some, they weren't too keen on marching for an entire day. Among the crowd were both Elmtail and Harlan. Elm sprinted to Sam, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen, I know you want to see Orlando again, but we've gotta rest, we've been marching for a couple of hours, let's take a brief lunch."

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Said Sam in an apologetic manner. The patrol of squirrels, voles, hedgehogs, and some mice sat down, started a few fires and began eating.

In Salamandastron's war room, Alvadian and a small group of hares, the same ones from Winkler's squad were shaking and sipping on mugs of hot tea.

"Report, what had happened?"

One of the hare's swallowed hard, he stammered and stuttered as he made the report."

"We-we-well, sir. Glennie, an-an-and another hare followed down the bl-bl-blinkin' mountain. All of, of, of, a blo-bloomin' sudden, all two of our officers vanish without a trace, and Ser-Sergeant Winkler was, was, was..."

"Was what, lad?"

The hare didn't stammer anymore and blurted out the answer.

"Slain! He was brutally slain by a searat! Stabbed multiple times in his scoffbag!"

Alvadian adjusted his monocle.

"So you are saying, this blighter searat came up to him and stabbed the former Sergeant in his stomach, wot?"

"Yes, however, Sergeant was able to put up a good wallop, just as he was about to reprimand the vermin he was caught off guard by his own heroism and stabbed repeatedly."

Listening on the conversation currently being held by the hares was Harlee.

"I will do it alone, I will kill them all."

Harlee returned to his quarters and waited for the sun to set. As he waited, he geared up with as many throwing javelins, stone arrows, stones and rocks for his sling, and a long rapier at his hip. Harlee peered out from his wind and saw his captured brethern. He saw Glennie and another hare, tied to rocks with ropes tighly wrapped around the necks, and they were geing pelted by rotten fruit and rocks. This made Harlee resent the Corsairs even more, he shook a fist at the ones hurting his comrades.

"You vermin will pay tenfold for the things you are doin' to my comrades, and what you did to the ol' Sarge."

Harlee harshly whispered as he grinded his teeth. The young Lieutenant threw the bow and quiver around his shoulders, strapped the scabbard to his hip and slung the sack full of javelins around his shoulder, the hare was too blinded by revenge and resentment he didn't want anything to do with his companions of the Long Patrol.

Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan dusted their tunic and extinguished the blazes.

"Are we ready?"

Asked the adolescent squirrel. The former slave and Northlander both nodded.

"Good, then let's be off."

Sam lead the march, Elmtail and Harlan stayed in the rear to make sure no foebeasts had followed them, from their point of view, it didn't look like anybeast had followed them, friend or foe. Come night and the Mossflower Patrol made it to their destination. Sam turned around and jumped with glee, his bushy tail waving in the air.

"Whoopee! We did everybeast, we made it to our objective."

Sam cheerfully. Harlan let out a hearty chuckle.

"Aye, we sure did, ya rascally treewalloper."

Elmtail crossed his arms and smiled.

"Never underestimate the determination of Sam Squirrel."

He whispered to himself. Sam turned back to the moonlit river, hearing the water ripples put him at ease, it was unknown why, but the calm sounds of running water made the youngster a bit sleepy. Sam gave out orders and yawned while doing so.

"Yuuuah, alright, everybeast, let's set up camp here for the night, tomorrow at the crack of dawn, we cross the river."

Everybeast in the party pitched campfires and their tents, some unfortunately didn't have the leisure of sleeping in a tent, so they rolled out their sleeping bags and laid underneath the stars. Sam found a nice patch of grass to sleep on, he nestled down, threw his blanket over him, and used his tail as a pillow. However, before he drifted off to sleep, he had two woodlanders, a mouse and watervole stanf guard for the night. Later that night, Xaviel, Feraug, and Myka were just a few yards away from the camp.

"Remember, swiftly amd silently."

Xaviel whispered to his henchbeasts. The three tiptoed towards the sleeping Mossflower Patrol, and their sleepy guards. Xaviel equipped himself with a makeshift club, he snuck up from behind the mouse and delivered nasty blow to his head. The same went for the vole, now nobeast was safe. Sam was tossing and turning, his face scrunched in terror.

"Sam, you must wake! Evil is near your friends and comrades, wake, Sam, wake!"

Called a mouse wearing armor, branding a shield with the letter "M" on it. Sam shot up like a rocket, his eyes wide with horror. He then saw Feraug tie his sleeping Mossflower Patrollers up while they were unconscious. Sam was about to shout at the top ov his lungs, but suddenly, a cloth was tied around his mouth. Xaviel came from behind Sam, and spoke to the squirrel.

"Well, well, well, looks like the squirrel's been caught, it's over, you've lost. You now belong to Nikos."

He whispered. The sable reeled his fist back and suckerpunched the squirrel out. He was once again, captured.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Xaviel and Feraug dragged the unconscious squirrels to their camp. Sam and Elmtail were muttering in there sleep, feeling the earth from below them as they scrapped the dirt, fallen leaves, and twigs. Xaviel and Feraug finally made it back. The sable Captain ordered a few of his goons to bind the paws of Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan, and to tie them together, so it was hard to escape. The hordebeasts saluted with their pikes, spears, and staves. They grabbed the strongest ropes and began binding the poor wretches. When they finally came to, the three squirrels jerked and tugged at their bindings. Xaviel smiled at them, he casually waltzed to his prizes.

"Won't do you much good to squirm and struggle. The knots will only get tighter."

He said as he perched himself on a large rock. Sam's face scrunched into a look of despite and vengeance.

"I promise, once I am free of you, you will regret crossing paths with me."

He said with clenched teeth. Xaviel laughed and patted Sam's head.

"Hahahaha, you? No, you and your colleagues are bound South. I tell my messanger rat where you beasts are, Nikos will find you, and take you Southbound."

"South, to Malkariss?"

"Malkariss?"

Xaviel asked the young squirrel. Sam repeated the dreaded name.

"Malkariss, an underground kingdom once ruled by a tyrannical vermin with a god complex?"

Sam asked his captors. Xaviel scoffed and answered his captive's question.

"Heh, Malkariss and his army of Blackrobes were weak, we are not. After Nikos found out Malkariss was destroyed and his older brother slain by the Redwallers. He vowed revenge upon those responsible for snuffing his brother's life out. That is why over the span of 7 Seasons, he has built up an army to go and take Redwall by force, and kill anybeast who stands in his way."

Sam was wondering about a few things: was Nikos the younger brother of one of the Slavers? Maybe he was a relative of Nadaz and the Blackrobes? Maybe he was Slagar's brother? So many questions flooded the young rip's mind, but before he could ask Xaviel who was related to Nikos, a soggy piece of grey cloth was tied around the muzzle of the squirrels. A fat weasel clad in a jerkin and leather boots laughed at his captives.

"Hurr hurr hurr! 'Ow's dat taste, eh? Pretty good, eh?"

He taunted. Sam wanted to spit the taste of old water, sand and mud from his mouth and wash it away with fresh water or superb strawberry fizz.

Lieutenant Harlee was geared up and ready for action. He fastened a long rope around his waist and hoisted himself from his window's bunker and slid down the rope. His footpaws eventually touched ground and he untied the knot around his torso. So that nobeast, friend or foe, would see the rope, he had an arrow shaft tied to the bottom. Harlee drew his bow and nocked the shaft on to it. He gave it a firm tug before sending the missile back up to his quarters.

"Alright, time for these blighters to meet their makers."

Harlee stated in a cold whisper as he descended the rocky dwellings of the base of Salamandastron. Harlee walked lightly across the earthy floor and swiftly dodging anybeast he came across, friend or foebeast. The young Lieutenant eventually made it to Sibo's beached ship. He spotted Sibo and his lackeys around a campfire toasting and eating fish, and seabirds. He counted the beasts including Sibo, there were a total of 15 Corsairs. A skeleton crew, Harlee scoffed to himself, "this should be a walk in the park," he thought to himself. However, Sibo Silverclaw's first mate, Tavadar was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden the hairs on Harlee's body began to rise, he quickly reached for his sword but was interrupted by Tavadar. The searat wrapped the chain from his weapon around the hare's lanky neck.

"Move a muscle, and your a dead beast."

Tavadar whispered. Harlee felt the heathen's hot breath on his nape. Tavadar used the mace and chain as a makeshift bind to tie the hare up. He then presented his latest capture to Sibo. Sibo was eating a roasted fish impaled on a spit. After earing his meal he threw the spit into the fire, it crackled and burned away, turning into embers. The Corsair weasel walked up to Harlee and dusted his paws off.

"So, it seems to me that we've got ourselves an assassin? You should know, nobeast sneaks up on me, nobeast does."

Sibo said as he delivered a nasty punch to the hare's lower belly. Harlee gasped and spat out, Tavadar brought the Lieutenant back up. This caused an even deeper seated hatred for any vermin that got in Harlee's way.

"What have you done with Glennie and his chum?!"

Harlee said in a demanding tone. Sibo simply scoffed and smiled at his adversary. He didn't say a word, he just simply pointed up. Harlee looked up to where Sibo pointed and his eyes widened with horror. He saw Glennie and his comrade hanging from the bowsprit, their body's lifeless and purple. A single tear fell from Harlee's left eye and fell onto the sand.

"I will make you suffer for this, weasel. Mark.. my.. words."

"Make me suffer will you? That's rich!"

Sibo mocked as he tweaked the hare's nose. Sibo then ordered his henchbeasts to take their latest victim to the ship. He was escorted and thrown into the prison area of the ship. Harlee sat in the dank and musty jail cell, pondering his escape.

Tavadar was then ordered to go back to Salamandastron, to parlay with Sibo.

"Tell them, if they want to see their young hare again, they'll meet me on my terms."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Tavadar the searat said, saluting with his weapon. He then vanished into the night. Sibo sat back down and grabbed another roasted fish.

Inside the mountain, a young private names Huckler Brightsworth, ran into the throne room of Orlando. The hare had a bit of a stammer.

"C-c-c-come, quick, m'lord! L-l-l-lieutenant Harlee is g-g-g-gone!"

Orlando and Huckler raced through the hallways and to Harlee's sleeping quarters. The door was bolted from the other side. Huckler tried busting down the door, but no avail. Orlando gave it a go, and the wooden door ripped like parchment paper, the only thing thst was left was the rope Harlee climbed down from.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan awoke and were faced with a platter of stale bread and a substance that look a lot like porridge. The bread was as hard as a sandstone and the porridge was watery and tasteless. It was food none the less. To make the porridge taste not a bland and to soften the bread up. The three warriors dipped their crusts of bread in their bowls of porridge and licked up the content on the pieces. The salt from the bread made the porridge taste more tolerable. Sam noticed their captors bringing in more of the Mossflower Patrol creatures, they were lined up and tied up to one another, they were fed the same gruel Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan had. The three noticed Xaviel and Feraug eating their rations. This greatly upsetted the Mossflower Patrol.

"When I am free from these binds, all the canes in the forest won't stop me."

Sam said to himself. Harlan looked over to the spiteful squirrel.

"Patience, ya know, we'll get out of this soon enough, yeah."

"Harlan's right, when the time comes, we'll be out of here and to Salamandastron."

Elmtail said as he choked down the watery substance. Sam nodded in agreement, he then threw his crust of bread at a nearby tree and laid down to go to sleep. Little did anybeast know, a tiny shrew was watching them from afar.

More towards inland, but close to Sam and his band of captives was the Guosim. Flugg, still the tribe's Log-a-Log was getting old and grey. Still, he was a formidable fighter, and took his duty as Guosim Chieftain very seriously. Flugg and his band of shrews were camped, they dimmed their campfires so that no foebeast would see them and so that they wouldn't burn down their beautiful home. As they slumbered, the young shrew raced back and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I've found 'em, I've found 'em!"

He cried out. Flugg sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Found who?"

He questioned. The shrew excitedly jumped up and down, and spoke extremely fast.

"Themossflowerpatrolisnearbywegottasaveem!"

"Slow it down, alright?"

Flugg said as he placed a paw on the shrew's shoulder to calm him down. The shrew cleared his throat and began speaking more diligently.

"Ahem, sorry, I said, the Mossflower Patrol are nearby, and they've been captured, we've gotta rescue them."

Flugg scratched his nose, and thought who the Mossflower Patrol were. He paced around thinking about the name, "Mossflower Patrol." He kept pondering the name, eventually he drew a blank.

"Who is in the Mossflower Patrol?"

He asked his young associate. The young shrew puffed out his chest and spoke.

"I saw Sam Squirrel there."

"Sam Squirrel of Redwall, son of Jess?"

"Yes sir."

"Come on, you lot. We've got a group of woodlanders to save."

The Log-a-Log shouted. Everybeast present got up from their slumber and geared themselves up.

Back at Redwall, Cheek Stag Otter sat by the Abbey pond with his wife, Sandra, daughter of Winifred. Sandra rested her head on her loving husband's shoulders. The adult otter thought about his friends in the Mossflower Patrol, hopefully they weren't in danger. Basil, snacking on an oatcake decided to take a midnight stroll, he walked out of Cavern Hole and to the courtyard. He saw the otter couple snuggle near the pond.

"Ahh, you chaps look lovely this night, wot."

Sandra and Cheek jumped up and looked back at Basil.

"Oh Basil, you scared us."

"Sorry, old bean, I'm quite good at sneakin' 'round, wot."

Cheek chuckled, Sandra chuckled with her husband.

"Hahaha, we best be headed off to bed."

Sandra said, she reached out a helpful paw to her Cheek and he gladly accepted it. Basil waved goodbye to the two and swallowed the last bite of vittles he was eating.

"I best be headed off to sleep too."

He said to himself.

Flugg and his Guosim eventually made it to the campsite. Xaviel and Feraug were sound asleep along with their fighters. The only creatures awake were a small group of river rats and they weren't very active at all. Flugg nocked an arrow to his bow.

"Listen, this is a standard rescue procedure, we take out the skeleton crew, and free our comrades. Make sure none of the vermin see you and make sure they don't see your arrows. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

They all whispered. Flugg smiled and fired the first shot at the rats, the other shrews fired their shafts at the horderats. A rat saw this and was about to wake Xaviel but a speedy arrow snuffed his life out. Log-a-Log Flugg slung his bow around his torso and drew a small dagger, he gently woke Sam up. He hushed the startled squirrel.

"Shh, awake your companions, well free the others."

Sam nodded and shook Elmtail awake, who awoke Harlan. They started a chain and eventually everybeast of the Mossflower Patrol awoke. The Guosim drew their tiny daggers and freed their Redwall comrades.

"Follow us, we'll lead you to safety."

"Lead the way, Log-a-Log."

Flugg chuckled underneath his breath.

"Once, these bumbling idiots find their captives far away, they'll flip."

"Enough chinwagging, let's move."

Flugg nodded and they lead their affiliate away from Xaviel's slumbering horde. Flugg and Sam were at a good distance from their antagonizers. Sam shook paws with Flugg.

"Thank you, Log-a-Log, we are forever in your debt."

"Oh no need to thank us, just doing out duty as Guosim shrews. Is there anything else we can do?"

Sam fiddled with his tail and paced around the stout shrew.

"Well, were on our way to Salamandastron to see if Orlando the Axe can help us defeat those vermin that captured us, I was wondering if you would be able to accompany us on our journey?"

"Ohohoho, of course, young treehopper. The Guosim will always be siding with any Redwaller on their journey."

Flugg chuckled.

"Before we head West, let's rest up a bit."

"Agreed, Log-a-Log Flugg."

Sam said to his old friend.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Xaviel and Feraug awoke to a very unsettling scene. Xaviel sprang up and shouted at the top of his voice.

"What in the name of the fang happened!?"

"Looks like somebeast killed our guards and freed our prisoners."

Xaviel's fists trembled.

"When I find those beasts, they will rue the day they were born. Feraug, were going hunting again. If Nikos finds out about this, he'll have our hides. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Feraug said saluting with a spear.

Meanwhile at Salamandastron, Tavadar and a small band of searaiders hiked up the mountain. They carried no weapons, not even a small dagger. As they climbed up the dwellings and rocky chasms of the Western mountain, they were spotted by a group of patrollers.

"Halt! Who goes there!?"

"We are unarmed, my fellow hare. We've only come to parlay with the big stripehound."

Tavadar explained. The big hare leading the group pointed his long rapier at the snout of the raider.

"You shall do no such thing, vermin."

"Oh, but I will, I am unarmed, you won't kill an unarmed beast would you, it goes against your code."

The hare clicked his buck teeth and sheathed his rapier.

"Fair enough, rat. But I am Orlando the Axe's messanger. If you have something to tell him, tell me, and I'll relay the message."

"Alright, tell that big oaf if he doesn't surrender his mountain to Sibo Silverclaw, his friends, the three hares will get skinned alive in a two days, got it?"

The hare's breath was labored.

"You disgust me, rat."

Tavadar laughed at the remark and ran off with his comrades back to the camp.

"This means war."

Said the hare underneath his breath.

Meanwhile at the Corsair ship. Harlee sat with his footpaws crisscrossed frok each other. He was still thinking about his plans to escape his current predicament. He then heard two vermin walk his way, he peered over to see Sibo and a nameless searat walk his way. Sibo whistled an old sea chanty, he waved his index claw to the sounds of his whistles. The searaider Captain pulled up a chair and sat right in front of the bars.

"So, how did we sleep last night?"

Sibo said in a mocking tone. Harlee said nothing to his enemy, he never spoke to any vermin, in his mind, "a good vermin was a dead one." Sibo clicked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh you, not saying anything to me isn't gonna change the outcome, it'll only make it worse."

Sibo's voice became bitter and demanding.

"Don't you know, I get what I want, everytime. Nobeast had bested me, not on land of sea, and right now, I want your mountain. So let's talk about your current predicament."

He said to the silent hare. Harlee finally spoke, his words spat out like hot oil.

"Go and boil your snout, you cringin' coward."

Sibo laughed at the hare's insult.

"I've been called worse by babes, you are nothing to me. I currently own you. If your Lord doesn't surrender his mountain to me and my Corsairs, then all hell will break loose. Mark my words."

"Well, mark my words, Orlando will never surrender his mountain to the likes of a seadog who hides out on a ship instead of facing his foe head on."

Harlee stated as his chin trembled with every word he said to the seaweasel.

"You're one to talk, since your Lord hides out in his mountain all day and night. What do you make of that, huh? We're strategizing our plans of attack. Think before you speak, idiot."

Sibo scoffed, this caused Harlee to ball his paws up.

"I will be free from this holding cell, and when I am, you will die a slow and painful death, wot."

Sibo bursted into laughter, he rocked back and forth, cradling his sides.

"Oh, hohoho! You stupid idiot, you can't escape me, nobeast can, they've all tried and failed."

"Yeah, because they were surrounded by bodies of water, you filthy worm."

Sibo stood up and wagged a claw at the young Lieutenant.

"You need to work on your insults and no. Not all the time. Some of my prisoners were on land as well, just as you are today, rabbit."

"You'll be sorry you messed with the Long Patrol and our Lord, Orlando the Axe."

Sibo sat back down and chuckled underneath his breath.

"Oh thanks for giving me the name of the one who will have his head on my blade. I'm gonna kill your beloved Orlando, and I'm gonna make sure everybeast in his presents see his death, it will be glorious! I want to strike fear into everyone's hearts when they see their Orlando get his head clean off! Why, we can't have any possible revolutionaries now can we?"

Sibo shouted with his paws outstreched to both sides. Harlee's chin and lower lip quivered in anger.

"You are a filthy, filthy, filthy, rottin', stinkin', cringin' snake, who never should have been born into this world. You will die, I will make you suffer a thousands deaths."

Sibo leaned near the bars and scoffed at him.

"All beasts who've said that to me, never fullfilled their promise. So, let's not make promises we can't keep, eh?"

Before the two could "talk" somemore, a weasel with brown and black fur raced down to the lower deck.

"Cap'n, Cap'n! Tavadar's back, an' 'e's got news fer ya!"

Sibo dusted off his short overcoat and mockingly bowed to his prisoner.

"We'll talk later, hare. I think our little session did us wonders."

The rat and weasel escorted their Captain on deck. They saw Tavadar leaning over the guardrails and drinking down tankards of seaweed grog. Intrigued on what Tavadar had to say, Sibo did a hopskip in front of his First Mate.

"How did it go?"

He asked the searat. Tavadar slammed his tankard down and let out a gurgly belch.

"Not bad, not bad. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to speak to the Lord of the Mountain, however, I was able to relay our message."

"Which was?"

"If you're Lord doesn't surrender his mountain to us in two days, we'll get skinned alive."

Sibo nodded and patted his mate on the shoulder.

"Good on you, did you mean every word?"

"On me oath as a Corsair."

Sibo laughed with his comrade and gave out one last order for Tavadar.

"Rest up my friend, tomorrow, check up on the status of our little rabbits there, okay?"

"You got it, Cap'n."

Tavadar said saluting with his tankard.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Orlando slammed his fist on the long table.

"Insolence that is what this is, insolence!"

"M'lord, please calm yourself."

Alvadian pleaded, he did not want his Lord to go into a rage fit. Orlando's breathing became heavy and labored.

"That diabolical wretch thinks he can threaten me?! He thinks he has the upperpaw? Nay! I say, nay! We have the advantage, we have the numbers!"

Orlando continued about how his armies he commanded were far superior than that of Corsairs. How Long Patrol hares fight with honor and integrity, while vermin hordes and Corsairs fought for wealth and power. Orlando slumped back in his chair.

"Fine, if the madbeasts want me to surrender, then so be it, but we need to make a pseudo surrender, lay your arms down for a short while, and when they hand us our hare, we strike at night, crippling their defenses and showing the cowardly scum who is in charge."

After hearing that, the hares all shout and cheered for their Lord.

Harlan, and Elmtail were scavenging the forest, searching for enemies and looking for wild fruits to stuff their pouches in. The two hopped and jump from treetop to treetop. Slide across from branch to branch, and finally perched themselves on the branch of a large sycamore. Harlan was in front of Elmtail, he kneeled down and scanned the landscape. Trees, bushes, and grass, and all sort of foliage coated the woods. Mossflower Woods casted a beautiful golden hue in autumn. Suddenly, the two heard pawsteps coming from East of them. Harlan signalled Elmtail to stay quiet and to observe the activity. The two squirrels were as still as statues and as silent as the night, they laid witness to a tracking party, lead by a tall and burly rat with oily black fur, wearing a sleeveless belted jerkin, and wielding a scimitar. He was a disgusting sight! His left eye was completely shut and his right had a large scar across it, his fangs were snaggled and chipped, and when he talked he spat.

"Paah! I smell them! They are near!"

The black rat spat out, the content that was his salivs was dark brown and thick. One of his henchbeasts, another rat, this time less burly and slightly shorter than him, wearing a tattered tunic and wielding a curved dagger shouted.

"'Ey, Ferrdann! I fink I found dah trail!"

Ferrdann spat out some more brown goo, it hit dead center on that of the pedals of a fully bloomed flower.

"Where!"

"'Eadin' Wes', sir!"

"West, buuuh! They're on their way to get aide from the stripedog and cottontails!"

He shouted, a fat young stoat clad in a large jerkin spoke in a nervous tone.

"Urm, stripehound, cottontails?"

The oily furred rat slapped a grimy paw across the fat one's face.

"You dolt, a badger and his hares!"

A tall weasel wearing only a long velvet cape and scabbard spoke.

"We've got to make sure, that the beasts were tracking don't make it there."

"Yes, here's what we'll do."

Harlan leaned in a bit further and hear the evil ones' plan. His eyes shot open with horror. He swiftly and carefully raised himself to Elmtail.

"Quickly, we must return to the camp."

He whispered sharply. The two raced back to the campsite.

The two had made it. Sam and Flugg greeted the, with open arms.

"Welcome back, how was the scouting?"

Flugg asked as he took a swig from a cask of wine. Harlan and Elmtail weren't looking too keen on welcomes or other pleasantries.

"Sam, Log-a-Log, we need to go and now!"

"What's the rush?"

Sam asked as he munched on a tart. Harlan stepped in and spoke.

"There are about a dozen trackers our way, real hard as nails types. I overheard 'em say, that once they've recatured us, they'll cut off our own footpaws, and feed them to our maidens and babes."

Sam dropped his tart and Flugg corked the cask.

"Everybeast, we need to move, Harlan and Elmtail have stated there is a group hot on our trail!"

"Pack up everything at once, at once!"

Sam and Flugg shouted. The Mossflower Patrollers and Guosim shrews did as they were told, they rolled their sleeping bags up, and extinguished their fires. Sam then proceed to give orders to Harlan.

"Harlan, I need you to return to where the trackers are and follow them for a short while, don't engage in combat, if they spot you, report back to me at once!"

"Aye, I've got it."

Harlan ran up the trees and sprinted across each branch.

"May Martin watch over him."

Xaviel and his horde were eating lunch, they dined on a roasted woodpigeon, as they ate a messanger rat ran into the tent. Xaviel stood up and took a bite out of the roasted bird.

"Make your report."

He said with a piece of meat in his mouth. The rat spoke softly.

"Well, Captain, Ferrdann and his trackers are close to the squirrel's trail, they sent me back here to let you know."

"Well, that is just lovely, lovely indeed."

The rat nervously rubbed his paws together and chuckled to his Captain.

"Oh, it is my Captain, quite is. I've got to return and let Ferrdann know about the good news."

He ran out of the tent, Xaviel grabbed his silver goblet and slopped down the meat with a fine red wine. He then slammed down the silver cup and belched loudly.

"I'm gonna make that squirrel suffered, but I can't hog all the fun, I just need him to taste pain, before he is even fed it."

Xaviel stated. Xaviel grabbed his broadsword's scabbard and headed out.

"Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ferrdann and his posse of trackers were gaining closer and closer to the woodlanders. They were even able to spot their heads.

"There you are, my little beauties."

He said as he pulled his dagger from the sheath.

"You two, circle around them. Take a few of my beasts with you, the rest of you will come with me."

The greasy looking rat stated. He watched the woodlanders scurry to grab their belongings.

"This is all too easy."

He snickered. Ferrdann skillfully twirled the dagger in his paw. He chuckled and snickered to himself. Ferrdann and the rest stormed the camp. Elmtail and a few of the Guosim were in the lead when out of nowhere, a javelin was thrown from the trackers and killed one of the shrews. It impaled through the little creature's chest. Elmtail shouted.

"Ambush!"

Before dropping to the ground and kissing the dirt. Everybeast of the Mossflower Patrol and the Guosim dropped everything they were carrying and dropped to the ground. They clasped their paws over their heads. Ferrdann laughed out loud at the site of the cowering woodlanders. He drew his scimitar and casually waltzed towards his fallen foes. He wielded both paws with his dagger and scimitar. The greasy furred fiend spat more brown liquid as he talked. He stood over and spat on Sam

"Hmhmhmhm, you stupid beasts! I should've know you'd cower before me!"

He shouted out. Ferrdann looked to his scimitar then back to Sam. His smile was disgusting, his teeth were plastered in the brown goo.

"You've been givin' Captain Xaviel a hard time. I'm gonna do him a favor and bring your head on a pike."

He taunted, Ferrdann then raised his sword and just as he was about to swing it, he heard a yell for help from one of his tracker rats. Not paying any attention to Sam, Sam grabbed a javelin on the side and skewered the filthy one's left footpaw. He shouted and danced in pain.

"Get them, get them!"

He cried out as he hopped around in agony. This was Sam's que, he ordered the others to run as fast as they could, each and everybeast sprang up to his footpaws and dashed away from the trackers! The black, oily rat had a "healer" with him, though he wasn't classified as a healer. Was a skinny and somewhat short ferret, he doused the bandages in an herbal concoction and wrapped the fresh wound around the dirty one's paw. The medicine stung Ferrdann's greasy paw, he winced in pain as the badages wrapped around it.

"By the seasons, that hurts greatly!"

"Sorry, sir. I've got to put it on, so yer wound won't end up infected."

The black rat stood up and shouted, the disgusting brown goo was spat out even more.

"There getting away, after them!"

He screamed. The vermin trackers yelled and chased after their targets. Still clutching the javelin, Sam jumped forward, turned himself around, and thrusted the long weapon through the air. It pierced through the heart of a weasel. Ferrdann and his "healer" were shortly behind. The tall oily rat ran with a limp.

"After them!"

He repeated. The vermin ran faster and were gaining up on the patrollers. Sam then drew his sword and was ready to fight off the enemies. Harlan and Elmtail stopped running and they drew their weapons, and readied themselves. Sam and his group of comrades saw their enemies drawing closer. Soon enough, they were within sword's range. Sam took the first swing from his steel sword and it had cut a rat right in two. He continued to hack and slash his way through the mob of vermin.

"REDWAAAALLLL!"

"LOGALOGALOGALOGALOG!"

Everybeast shouted. Flugg had sling throwers at his side, some from the Patrol, but mainly from the Guosim. They swung their slings and lobbed the heavy stones overhead. A stone flew right into the forehead of a rat and killed him. Ferrdann did a mad hopskip dance.

"Imbeciles! You wretched imbeciles!"

Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan continued hacking and slashing through the bodies of many vermin.

"How many are there!?"

Elmtail questioned, he became sweaty and almost worn out."

"We've got to keep pressing onwards!"

Sam shouted as he kept slashing away.

"Sam's right, we've got to do what he's sayin'! Let's finish this, for Redwall!"

Harlan shouted while slashing away at the cannon fodder. Ferrdann saw his beasts were getting slain left, right, and center. The only ones that were left were him, his healer, and a few others. Ferrdann had two choices, run away with his tail betwixt his legs, or stsy and fight. Most vermin would have chosen the first option, but Ferrdann was so enraged and full of vengeance he decided to stay and fight. Ignoring his injury, the black rat sprinted towards Sam with both scimitar and dagger raised. Scimitar and broadsword clashed with each other, a small scuffle occurred as the filthy vermin fought the woodlander. Sam jumped back a bit and attempted to downward slash his foe, this however was proven worthless, Ferrdann saw what his adversary was going to do. Ferrdann then kicked Sam in the chest. Spit flew from Sam's mouth as he painfully fell to the ground. Ferrdann sharpened his scimitar with his dagger. He sheathed the smaller weapon and smiled his disgusting smile at his fallen enemy.

"Time to die!"

He happily taunted. The rat raised his sword over his head, and just as he was about to deliver the final blow. A sabre was thrusted behind him and impaled through the back of his head. The blade protruded from the wretched one's mouth. Blood and the brown goo that was Ferrdann's spit coated the blade. A squelch sounded when the sabre was pulled from the dead enemy, the one wielding the blade was a squirrelmaiden, she was clad in a jerkin, with tan trousers, and a leather belt. She wiped her sword on the dead Ferrdann and helped Sam up. She spoke in an elegant and posh like demeanor.

"Hello, young squirrel, I am looking for a beast named Harlan, have you seen him?"

"Here I am!"

Shouted the squirrel of the Northlands. Sam was puzzled on who she was and how did she know Harlan? It was simple, she was his spouse.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Mossflower Patrollers and the Guosim had finally made it to the river, by just going down stream they would rezch their destination. Sam looked at the clear sparklng body of water. The squirrelmaiden jouned him.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name, what is it?"

The female squirrel bobbed down and did a curtsy.

"My name is Honeycomb, nice to meet you."

"My name is Sam, nice to meet you."

They both saw the Guosim building their signature logboats, they're handiwork was astonishing, fine craftsmanship for anybeast in Mossflower. It took a while but the wait was worth it. Five large logboats, able to fit five to six beasts at a boat.

"It is ready to set sail."

Flugg told everybeast. Without any second thoughts, everyone boarded a logboat, with oars, and all. Sam accompanied Flugg's, along with Elmtail, Harlan, and Honeycomb. The rest occupied the other four. The boats bobbed in the water, knowing that squirrels were accustomed for the water. Sam and the other land mammals stumbled, a few of them fell on all fours, or on their bottoms. Some of the Guosim members chuckled at their comrades. Sam with his patrol simply scoffed it off and got back up.

While Sam and the Mossflower Patrol crossed the river to Salamandastron, Orlando and Alvadian were getting ready to make a trade with Sibo and Tavadar. Orlando wore the steel armor of Salamandstron past down from generations to generations.

"Ready?"

"Yes sir!"

The Long Patrol cried out.

"Good, then let's move out."

Orlando and General Alvadian marched their hares out of the mountain, they were armed to the teeth. Spears, pikes, swords, sabres, rapiers, axes of both single and double headed, bows and arrows, and slings. They hiked down the mountain to the beached ship of the Corsairs. Sibo saw Orlando marching his armies down, he called out to one of his wavebeasts, the wavebeast sounded a bell to alert the others. The badger of the mountain and his hares made a semicircle around the Corsairs' and their ship. Sibo and Tavadar stood facing Orlando and Alvadian. It was time to make the exchange.

"I want my hare."

"I want my mountain."

Responded Sibo. Orlando nodded, he drew his axe, but carefully lowered it to the sand. Sibo made a smug grin. He slightly turned to Tavadar.

"Get the rabbit."

Tavadar nodded and jogged to the ship. As Tavadar went to Harlee's cell, he was greeted to a surprise: the cell was empty. Tavadar ran up to the deck and was shouting.

"Escape! Escape! Alarm!"

Sibo turned suddenly to Tavadar, confusion struck his face. The seabeast was too preoccupied with what Tavadar was doing, Orlando jumped at the chance and grabbed his weapon. The hares all picked their weapons up and charged at the seabeasts. Orlando rushed towards Sibo, however, Sibo could hear the stomping footpaws of Orlando, he turned around dramatically and dodged the first swing from Orlando. He took off running back to his Captain's quarters.

"You slimy coward! Eulalia!"

Orlando cried out. Alvadian pointed his sabre forward.

"Let's give 'em blood and vinegar, wot!"

"Yes sir!"

The hares began to storm the Corsairs, a great battle ensued. Rabbits, rats, ferrets, weasels, and stoats clashed weapons with each other. Tavadar watched from a top the ship, he drew his mace and chain. He ran down the ship's ramp, awaiting him was Harlee. Harlee readied himself and he whacked the searat hard with a large plank. Tavadar spun and fell face first on the shore. Harlee wasn't finished with Tavadar. He turned him on his back and started punching the rat multiple times in the face. Harlee kept punching his adversary until blood appeared on the hare's fist. Harlee stood up and spat on the unconscious rat.

"Never mess with a Salamandstron hare."

He said to the rat lying on the ground. Harlee turned his attention to Orlando and his fighters.

"Lord Orlando, I am alright!"

He called out, the hare started to run towards his comrades. However, something else was destined to happen. Tavadar jumped up and drew a dagger from his belt, the cowardly vermin lunged at the hare and stabbed the beast in the side.

"How does that feel?"

He taunted. Harlee turned to his adversary and choked out his final words.

"How.. did you... recover so quickly?!"

Tavadar chuckled at him.

"I'm a Corsair, sere tough as nails and hard as steel."

"Li-ar."

Harlee sharply whispered before dying. Harlee's corpse slide of the blade and it hit the soft sandy beach. Sibo ran out of his quarters with his cutlass, the weasel then ran down the ramp and joined his brethern in battle. Sibo rushed towards Orlando, he sprang towards Orlando and tried to hack and slash at Orlando, he was nothing to Orlando. The badger wapped the side of the seabeast's head with the handle of axe. He called out to Alvadian.

"Alvadian, were going to need to make a tactical retreat!"

"Why sir, there are more of us than them?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that more vermin will be here soon, grab Harlee and let's get out of here!"

Alvadian nodded and ordered the more young and stronger hares to go across the battlefield and retrieve Harlee's carcass.

Xaviel and his horde discovered the dead and mangled bodies of Ferrdann's trackers. He looked upon them with disgust. Filthy beasts deserved filthy deaths. They continued forward and resumed their persue of Sam.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A funeral was held at the base of the mountain. They laid Harlee's body on a pyre. Each hare grabbed a torch and placed it on the pyre. The logs of wood burned hot and bright, and so that it wouldn't get out of control, even more hares were equipped with buckets of sand and water. They doused the wood. Two hares grabbed shovels and started digging Harlee a grave. Orlando didn't look sad or angry, but more disappointed. He was disappointed in that his youngest Lieutenant disobeyed his orders, his lust for vengeance was his downfall.

The logboats were approaching the coast, Flugg ordered his shrews to dock the shores. They all complied, eventually after tying down their boats, they placed bushes and other sorts of flora on the boats. Elmtail inhaled the air.

"Mmmmm, aaah. Smell that fresh air. The smell of the sea mixed with the sap of these trees."

"Yes, now let's continue onward."

Sam stated. Everybeast grabbed their weapons and marched to Salamandastron.

Sibo eventually awoke and he saw half of his pirates slaughtered and slain by the Long Patrol. Dry blood cakes weasel's snout, whiskers, and upper lip. He onlooked in horror, his Corsairs were spread out, some floating in the water, some spread all over the beaches. The only ones that were still alive were him, Tavadar, and a few Corsairs, at least fifteen.

"By the seas, our whole crew has been wiped out, they will pay, tenfold for each Corsair they snuffed out, by my oath as Corsair, I will skin them all alive."

Sibo's voice trembled, he held back the tears, for pirates were not allowed to cry, it showed weakness.

"Cap'n, what do we do know?"

"We wait here, and hope for a miracle. Salamandastron shall be mine."

Sibo was even more dead set on taking Salamandastron from Orlando and his hares. He picked up his cutlass and placed it back in the scabbard.

The Mossflower Patrol hiked the path for a few hours, hard and fast. Sam was so eager to reunite with Orlando, he was way ahead of the otherbeasts. Everybeast there including the more spry of creatures were getting winded.

"Sam... wait... need... rest."

Harlan wheezed out. Sam smirked and slowed his pacing down to a light jog, so everybeast could eventually catch up. Sam awaited his troops at the top of a step hill, as soon as they got there a few beasts, mainly voles, and dormice fell on their bottoms, panting, sweating, and fanning themselves.

"Look, everybeast. We're almost there. All we need to do is rest up here for a while, we got here in one piece, we had very few casualties."

Elmtail tried to keep things optimistic. Everyone that heard the squirrel all nodded in agreement. Elm continued onward.

"Also, you've got a Log-a-Log and his tribe of Guosim to thank for rescuing us from the clutches of those dastardly vermin."

Everybeast nodded and murmured to each other. Their murmurs grew in sound and soon they began cheering their four leaders: Sam, Elmtail, Harlan, and Log-a-Log. Though most of them were still tired and hungry, they decided to go forth and go all the way.

Orlando sat on his fine throne, tapping the arm rest impatiently. He took a sip honey mead and licked his chops from any residue left from the beverage. Alvadian knocked on the large twin doors.

"Permission to enter, sir?"

"Permission, granted."

Alvadian stood to attention and adjusted his monocle.

"Speak, my old friend."

"Ahem, righto, sir. I have a few visitors, they say they know you from awhile back, wot. Claim to be friends of your Daughter, Auma."

Orlando's spirits lifted, he was happy to hear who they were.

"Is it Mattimeo, Matthias?"

"Um, no, sir. It's actually a squirrel, goes by the name of Sam. Says he's the son of Jess."

Orlando jumped up and did a hopskip in the air. He was pretty athletic for his age and height, however, in doing so, he cause a small portion of the mountain to rumble. Alvadian wobbles and almost sat on his tail.

"Mind not doin' that, sir?"

"Sorry, it's been seasons since I've seen them."

Alvadian nodded, he and Orlando walked to the mountain's entrance to greet his friends. Two hares rolled a large boulder that was their door, and awaiting the Badgerlord was Sam, Elmtail, Harlan, and Log-a-Log Flugg. Sam pounced on his old colleague.

"Orlando!"

"Sam, it's been ages, how are things at Redwall?"

"Great, just keeping the peace, you?"

Orlando set the grown squirrel on the ground and responded.

"The same, we have a bit of a situation on our paws: on the Western shores, there is an army of Corsairs, we were able to take a majority out, but, we had to make a tactical retreat. They may have reinforcements and are on there way now."

Sam cocked his eyebrows and scratched his head. The only question he could ask was.

"Why let them gain reinforcements, if they were so easy to deal with?"

"Because, my son. These seasons of mine are becoming limited and I want my final battle to be extremely big. I want our enemy to grown in numbers, so I can slice up each and everyone, even if I go down swinging, I'd rather die on the battlefield than in a soft cozy bed."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sam shook his head in amazement, of course badgers were beasts who loved challenges. Orlando and his hares escorted their friends into the mountain. Inside the dining hall, a great feast took place. The chefs from each patrol and tribe brought out different kinds of entrees to indulge upon. The Guosim made shrewcake with ooey-gooey honey with gooseberries spread on the top, potato, carrot, and onion pies, and pints of black shrewbeer to wash it down. The cooks of Mossflower Patrol made everybeast mushroom and white sauce pasties, raspberry scones, fruit medly eith meadow cream, different kinds of vegetable stews, and pints of October Ale. Lastly, the hares of Salamandastron made their finest cuisine for the heroes. They created potato and leek scones sprinkled with a bit of sea salt, oatcakes drizzled with a touch of honey, roasted apples sprinkled with cinnamon and honey, large bowls of apple and pear pudding, and pints of their finest cordials to wash it all down. Each and everyone at the table gorged themselves on the delectable items. Food was being passed left and right, everyone was getting his or her fill of food. Pints, tankards, and cups were being refilled of beer, ale, or cordial. Orlando let out a hearty laugh.

"Ohohohohohohoho! It has been a while since I have had a good laugh, look at the little ones."

The harebabes of Salamandastron were eating small bowls of apple pudding, then one thought it would be clever to try and wear the food as a hat. The tiny baby did this and the gooey pudding slopped down from his head and onto his whiskers and the floor. Usually, Orlando was strict about beasts wasting food, he would lecture you for wasting proper vittles, but something changed in Orlando. Was it becasue everybeast there was having a good time or was it because he thought that this would be his last evening and he need to make the most of it? Either way, nothing could stop this wonderful event. A few hours had pasted and everybeasts stomaches were buldging, few of them groaned in agony, while the others patted their bellies in satisfaction. Flugg was sleeping soundly in the chair, all of a sudden his face winced, and his stomach started to rumble. He moaned and groaned, then suddenly.

"BEEEEEEELLLLLLLLCCCCCHHHHH!"

The shrew unleashed the biggest belch that anybeast heard. He yawned and went back to sleep. Sam and the bigger beasts, including Orlando were all dumbstruck at the incredible yet gassy feat that Log-a-Log Flugg performed. Sam yawned and stretched.

"Say, Orlando. Any lodgings for my crew and I?"

Orlando nodded and he ordered a few of his guards to escort the young warriors up to their bunks. Before Sam and his patrol went to bed, he wanted to get something else off his chest. He raced towards the hulking badger and gave him a mighty hug.

"Glad to see you, old friend. Tomorrow, my Mossflower Patrol, Log-a-Log's Guosim, and your Long Patrol will show those wretches what for, you know what they say, 'quick's the word, sharp's the action.'"

Orlando let out a chuckled and watched as old and new friends made it up the stairs to their dormitories.

Sibo and Tavadar sat near the fires getting warm, when they heard sand getting tossed about. Tavadar drew his mace and chain, Sibo had a paw hovered over his cutlass' hilt.

"Do not worry, we are only here to help."

Sibo seemed a bit panicked but he was able to gather his composure.

"Wha! I mean, who goes there?"

He demanded to know who he was speaking to. A sable and a brown furred weasel stepped into the light of the fire.

"My name is Xaviel and this is my Right Paw, Feraug. We're tracking a squirrel, and his beasts, have you seen them?"

Sibo scoffed at the question, sat back down, and began roasting a fish.

"Pssh, no! I'm not interested in your little hunt for a squirrel, I'm determined to take that mountain from a badger snd his hares. Alas, my army is minuscule, hey, why not join forces? I bet you a barrel of seaweed grog to a rowboat that your squirrel and his friends are inside the mountain."

Xaviel paced around, kicking up sand. The sable tapped his chin and clicked his tongue. He then nodded approvingly.

"Deal, I'll help you take the mountain, you help me find the squirrel, deal?"

"Deal."

The two vermin leaders clasped each other's paw and shook on it.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sam, Orlando, and Flugg addressed their strategy to everybeast in the war room. They laid a parchment map on the table. Flugg and his Guosim would approach on the left side of their foes, Sam, right, and Orlando, center.

At the same time, Sibo, and Xaviel were discussing their strategy. They would approach the same way.

"You can keep the mountain, but the squirrel is mine."

Xaviel said in a heartless tone. Sibo simply nodded and smiled. He adjusted his chainmail vest, cloak, and sword, and stepped put of the Captain's quarters. He jumped up on a large rock buried within the sand.

"My fellow beasts, today is the day we help these lovely pirates take what is their's, in the meantime, they agreed to help us take out the squirrel and his friends. They've been a thorn in our sides for far too long. I will slice off his head, I will burn his corpse, and I will present the remains to his family and friends."

Hearing this made every able bodied vermin cheer, they raised their weapons and jumped up and down.

"Now, we attack!"

Xaviel screamed out. The hordes of vermin ran up the hill and charged up to Salamandastron.

At Salamandastron, Sam unsheathed his sword and held in both paws. Orlando popped the kinks out of his neck and skillfully twirled his double headed axe, all the rest were eager to bust some vermin skull. The leaders of each patrol spotted three waves of vermin headed their way.

"Here they come, places, everybeast!"

Orlando shouted out. Sam nodded to Orlando, he and his Mossflower Patrollers ran to the right of the mountain, he saw Xaviel and half of his horde run that way. Orlando saw Sibo and his vermin run up the center of the mountain, finally Flugg and the Guosim ran left.

Sam was in the lead, next to Harlan and Elmtail. Each creature on the battlefield got closer and closer, and closer with each huff of breath, each running step. Soon, Sam and Xaviel were just a few paces away from battling to the death. Sam looked straight into Xaviel's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You first."

Sam took a deep breath and spoke.

"My name is Sam, son of Jess, and leader of the Mossflower Patrol."

"Well, Sam, son of Jess, my name is Xaviel, and once I've finished you, the lastvrhing you will see is your beating heart in my paws!"

Sam and Xaviel lunged out at each other clashing swords, soon the other warriors followed.

Alvadian squinted at the oncoming vermin, he drew his rapier and stood perfectly still. He readied himself and as soon as the first vermin came into contact, he lunged the needle like blade right into his chest, killing the searat.

"Anymore takers, wot?!"

Alvadian was craving a challenge, soon Sibo and Tavadar made it up.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge!"

Sibo said with an evil smile upon his face. Alvadian pointed his rapier at his adversary.

"Engarde!"

The hare and weasel slashed and swipped at each other. Steel rubbed against steel and sweat poured from both beasts. Alvadian jumped up and slashed downwards at his sinewy foe! Sibo shielded the attack and swiped at the hare's footpaws, lucky for the old General, he was still able to make ginormous leaps. He jumped up in the air and landed on the shoulder of his enemy. Sibo stumbled back and took a tumble.

Harlan and Honeycomb were battling waves upon waves of vermin. Honeycomb scurried up a tree and leaped off the top, she drove her sabre into a few unlucky rats. Harlan laughed heartily, he was enjoying his time watching and sending evil creatures to Hellgates.

"Hahaha, you stinkin' vermin, got to better than that, laddies!"

Hearing Harlan's taunt made the hordebeasts even more upset. They decided to change their attack patterns, but Harlan could easily read their mext move, "how predictable," he thought.

Flugg, half the size of a mouse, and quarter size of a vermin was holding his own. He hacked and slashed with his rapier, while chanting his war cry.

"Logalogalogalog!"

A few vermin beasts snickered and laughed, but their laughs of mockery would soon turn to cries of pain. Flugg flew out at them, he bit their ears, pulled on their whiskers, and began beating the tops of their skulls with the hilt of his sword. One rat got lucky, he flung the little fighter off of him, and Flugg flew into a treetrunk. Unfortunately for the laughing vermin, this didn't kill Flugg, but made him ore determined to kill each and everyone.

Sibo and Alvadian were still duking it out, each pawstroke from their blades felt as if they were getting heavier and heavy. Soon enough, both beasts backed up, huffing and puffing.

"Had... enough?"

Alvadian panted. Sibo scoffed off the remark.

"Ne-ver... rabbit."

Alvadian gritted his teeth and spoke.

"I am not a rabbit, good sir, I am a hare. I've been holdin' back, wot."

He then threw his monocle of his eye and took in deep breaths. Sibo was extremely shocked at the hare's outstanding feature.

"You can fly!?"

"No, laddie buck, jump proper, wot!"

Alvadian elbowed Sibo in the stomach, and then roundhouse kicked the winded weasel in the face. Sibo tumbled down, but was able to catch himself. Alvadian sprinted towards Sibo and delivered a hefty kick to the chest. Sibo wheezed out in pain, before stumbling down more mountain. How was this old animal this strong and agile? He need to gather his strength in order to beat this creature.

"What's the matter, can't keep up with an old one, like meself, hawhaw?"

Alvadian kept taunting the helpless weasel. Sibo kept getting kicked and punched away from the mountain. Sibo was so tired and winded and fell face first on a pile of dead leaves.

"Now to finish you!"

Alvadian took one giant leap and was falling footpaw first. Sibo smiled underneath the foliage of dead leaves.

"Gotcha."

He whispered, when the hare made it back to ground, the sounds of metal slicing through flesh sung out. Alvadian looked down and saw the cutlass blade protruding from his chest.

"I win, rabbit."

Sibo said in a singsong voice. Alvadian was flabbergasted at what just happened, was Sibo faking it? It seemed so. The Corsair Captain, picked the hare up by the collar of his uniform and lobbed the dying animal down the mountain. Sibo laughed maniacally as the carcass of Alvadian tumbled like a rag doll. It was time to kill the badger.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Orlando stared at Sibo and Tavadar. Tavadar twirled his mace and chain, and Sibo waved his cutlass. Tavadar lunged right at Orlando, but the badger of the Western Plains shielded himself from the attack. The chain wrapped it self around the axe's handle. Orlando used the handle of his weapon to punt the searat into a tree. It was then Sibos turn, he violently slashed and yelled at Orlando. Orlando kept his composure, blocked, and evaded the madbeast.

"You will die, you will die, you will die!"

He maniacally shouted. Orlando said nothing and kept blocking and parrying the Captain's attacks.

Elsewhere, Sam and Xaviel circled each other, their paws kicking up dust. They then sprang into action and clashed their swords together. Sparks from their swords flew everywhere. Sam staggered back a bit then returned to the frey. Xaviel used his blade single pawed while Sam needed to wield the blade with two paws. They continued their fight for a while.

Tavadar was able to regain himself, he drew his long dagger and began slashing at Orlando's lower stomach. Now he had two maniacs to worry about. However, he tried keeping his composure, and not to let Bloodwrath take over. Sibo climbed up on a small rock and jumped at the aging badger, however, being a seasoned warrior, he simply blocked the attack and tried to slash with his double headed axe. Unfortunately he was not able to hit his marker, Orlando continued though. Tavadar launched himself at Orlando and tried to skewer the badger, but he had no luck, Orlando kept dodging and parrying. Sibo slashed overhead and tried to drive his blade into Orlando's forehead. Orlando blocked and threw the weasel into the air. The Corsair took a tumble, Sibo only sustained minor injuries, but lost his cutlass in the fall. He had no other weapon on him, Sibo was defenseless, he watched as his First Mate handled things.

Sam and Xaviel continued their own battle, each one ducking, weaving, and dodging each other's attack. Sam roundhouse kicked the sable in the shins, but Xaviel interrupted his process, and slashed at Sam's leg. Sam was able to kick Xaviel's shin, causing him to collaspe. He violently tried stabbing the young treeclimber, but no avail, Sam dodged and slipped through his enemy's grasp.

Elmtail and Feraug clashed their swords with one another, Unfortunately for Elmtail, Feraug was a more powerful opponent. But, what Elmtail lacked in strength he made up for in agility. The squirrel scurried up the trunk of a tree and downward slashed the ground, trying to hit Feraug. He however, did not hit the sinewy weasel, and continued on blocking his adversary's attacks.

Sibo searched the ground for a weapon, but he couldn't find anything, just sticks, and few stones. He resumed watching his mate fight for him. Tavadar began taunting his winded enemy.

"Is that the best you can do? You're Old General put up more of a fight, and he squealed, squealed like a tiny infant being skinned alive! You are nothing, you are rubbish! Badgerlord, don't make me laugh, more like Lord of the Babes!"

He kicked Orlando hard in the chest, causing him to stagger. Tavadar continued his taunts towards Orlando, this was driving Orlando further, and further, and further to Bloodwrath.

"When we're done were gonna kill the ones you loved here, but we won't kill you, you will watch as everybeast in those chasms gets a bloody and gruesome death. On my oath they will. Then Sibo and I will travel across the lands and enslave anybeast that is your offspring and their friends. Don't worry, if you have a daughter, I'll be gentle."

This was Orlando's breaking point, his mouth foamed spittle and his eyes were blood red. The badger sharled and bared his fangs towards the searat. Orlando did not say anything but the Salamandastron war cry.

"EULALIAAAAA!"

The lunged himself at Tavadar and brutally hacked at the air. Tavadar was dodging and jumping back. He could barely keep away from Orlando, then suddenly, when Orlando swung his axe, he chopped off Tavadar's dagger paw. The lifeless limb fell to the ground, and Tavadar kneeled in pain. Blood gushed and poured from his stump like a waterfall. Hot salty tears trickled down the searat's face, chin, and whiskers. Still consumed by Bloodwrath, he walked up to the cowering and wounded Tavadar. He raised his axe.

"No, wait!"

Those were the last words Tavadar spoke before losing his right paw and head. Orlando then spotted Sibo hiding behind the trunk of a tree. Sibo stammered in fear then took off running, Orlando gave chase.

Sam and Xaviel were becoming tired, the two felt as if their swords were becoming heavy. They heavily panted and wiped their brows of sweat or of any dirt. Elmtail and Feraug made there way to Sam and Xaviel, the four were locked in mortal combat. Feraug slashed at Sam, but Elmtail had gotten in the way and blocked the attack.

"Are you alright?"

Elmtail asked his companion. Sam simply nodded as a reply.

"Good let's finish these heathens!"

Sam and Elmtail were standing in a fight postion, Xaviel and Feraug were too as well. All four beasts heard rumbling. Was it an earthquake, thunder? No! It was the Mossflower Patrol, Long Patrol, and the Guosim in one parade to put an end to Xaviel's reign of terror. The sable cowered for a bit before sheathing his sword and going into a head long sprint with Feraug and a few survivors of his horde. Sam stopped the mob of woodlanders.

"Stop! We've won! REDWAAALLL!"

"REDWAALL!"

Everyone shouted.

Orlando still gave chase to Sibo, this only made things worse for Sibo, Orlando was gradually catching up to the coward, Sibo looked back.

"Leave me be, mercy, mercy!"

"You will get no mercy, vermin. When I am done with you, there won't be anything that is recognizable!"

Sibo had to think fast, he need to take a shortcut. Where could one be? He scanned around the trail he was running on, and saw a long rope he could climb down. Sibo looked back to see Orlando, the weasel yelped in horror. He then ran towards the rope and jumped to it. Sibo Silverclaw had successfully grabbed the rope and he was bound to make his getaway, as he climbed down the rope, laughing and taunting his enemy he felt the rope being lifted, he tried sliding down it, but this caused rope burn. The paws of Sibo were bleeding that the poor creature lost his grip and fell to the earth. A loud crack was ensued, Orlando peered over the edge and saw Sibo had fallen and broken his neck. Orlando gazed up his fallen foe, and said to himself.

"We've won. We've won."

Then he said it to the heavens and raised both paws in the air.

"We've won, Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam, Flugg, and Orlando were celebrating the victory over Sibo and his Corsairs. The cooks of the mountain as well as the Guosim were carrying large platters and cauldrons of strawberry scones, potato and leek soup, trifle with meadpw cream, and hot wheat pasties. Everyone licked their lips and they're stomachs groaned in unison. Over hundreds of paws snagged their share of scones, soup, trifle, pudding, salads, and filled their cups, chalices, and tankards of foamy brown shrew beer, damson wine, cordials, ales, and fizzes. Sam stood up and knocked his fork to his tankard.

"Attention, attention, everybeast. Thank you. I would like to propose a toast for our victory over the Corsairs, and a victory over Xaviel and his horde!"

Everyone cheered and hollered at Sam's words. He continued as soon as the animals quieted down.

"However, this victory would not have been achieved without sacrifice, I would be thankful if everybeast could bow their heads and give silence for our fallen comrades."

Everyone stopped eating and drinking, and lowered their heads for a moment. As soon as the moment passed, it was back to eating and drinking.

Everybeast back at Redwall headed into the gatehouse cottage, to get their winter blankets. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad of a winter. Matthias and Cornflower were in charge of handing everybeast their blanket. It took a whole afternoon to get everybeast their blanket.

"Well, that's the last of them."

Matthias stated, dusting his paws off. Cornflower smiled at Matthias.

"It sure is good to help the needy and poor."

"Aye, it sure is."

The couple exchanged hugs from each other and headed into Cavern Hole, were Friar Jube was preparing dinner. Inside the dining hall, there were ten beasts to a table. The first table sat Matthias, Cornflower, Mattimeo, Tess, with Martin II in her arms, Tim, Jess, Basil, Sandra, Winifred, and Foremole. Another table sat the ten sister of Jube. At the Abbot's table was Constance, Abbot Mordalfus, and a few of the brothers and sisters of Redwall. The Abbey's servants and maids brought out trolleys of food, freshwater shrimp hot root soup for the ones who dared to get their tastebuds burned. Those who weren't so daring were offered plenty of other tasty items to consume. Such as trifle with meadow cream, puddings, and flans. They also served hot items like, a varity of different soups, scones, tarts, and pasties. Jube and his helpers wheeled in barrels of the Abbey's famous October Ale, strawberry cordial, elderberry wine, its many beers, and fizzes. It was a self service area, so anybeast could grab their cup and fill it to their hearts content. It was a joyous and cheerful time at Redwall.

A haremaiden escorted Sam to his chambers.

"Here we are sir, you're room, I hope you have a pleasant stay with us."

"Thank you, ma'am. I shall."

Sam said as he closed the door behind him. The sun risen over the clouds and everybeast of the Mossflower Patrol and Guosim said their heartfelt goodbyes.

"Sam, we at Salamandastron are forever in your debt."

"As are we, Lord Orlando. Maybe next time if our Abbey is under siege, you can come to our aid, hmm?"

Orlando gave a hearty laugh at Sam's remark.

"Ohohohoho, or maybe just a visit?"

"Hmmhmm, that too. I've got unfinished business with that coward Xaviel. I witnessed him, Feraug, and few others like him running away from the fight we had with those Corsairs."

Orlando nodded and replied.

"Do what needs to be done, young warrior. I will see you again."

"I shall and thank you for your aide and hospitality."

Orlando gave Sam a big hug, and waved goodbye. Sam caught up with Elmtail, Harlan, and Flugg.

"I saw them run South, we go South."

Sam stated.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

Harlan exclaimed. Elmtail saluted with his tail. The beasts were going to finish off Xaviel once and for all.

Xaviel slouched on the rock he sat himself on, mumbling to himself while eating a piece of woodpigeon.

"Those fools, they'll all pay for this. They will pay tenfold for their crimes."

He whispered to himself. Feraug sat next to his Captain.

"I agree with you, sir, but look on the bright side, the vermin who runs away lives to fight another day."

"That is true, we are still alive, and when we reach Nikos, trouble will be brewing, I know it in my bones."

Xaviel chuckled rubbed his paws together. He threw the bone in the fire and it sizzled, and popped.

Sam and the Mossflower Patrol were gaining closer to their targets, they could see small silhouettes of Xaviel and the horde. Sam sheathed his sword and equipped his bow.

"Shh, listen, I need somebeast to head out there and surrender themselves. This will lower their guards and then we'll fire a barrage of arrows there way. Who is going to be the 'bait.'"

"I will."

A young skinny bankvole, about the same age as Sam said.

"Alright, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am positive, if it gets those nasty vermin what for."

Sam nodded at what the youngster said and slowly headed out with his paws raised over his head.

"Please don't hurt me, I am only one."

Xaviel and Feraug drew their daggers and casually walked over to the bankvole.

"You want mercy, you want mercy? Don't make laugh!"

Xaviel taunted. The bankvole produced fake tears to try and convince the sable and weasel to spare his life. The bankvole fell and kissed the ground to show that he was inferior to Xaviel. Xaviel just laughed it off, and ordered Feraug to do his job.

"Skin this miserable bag of fur."

"With pleasure."

Feraug said in a sadistic manner. Feraug flashed his knife at the bankvole. Suddenly an arrow wisped on by and struck Feraug right between the eyes. Xaviel saw his life long comrade fall and die, he looked over to the rock to see his sword laying there.

"Ambush!"

He cried, he attempted to run towards his sword but an arrow shot out from the forest and struck him in the sternum. A barrage of arrows flew from the trees and struck everybeast apart of Xaviel's horde. They were pierced in the throat, eyes, stomach, head chest. The arrows kept flying until the vermin were all dead. Xaviel on the otherpaw was still alive, though dying none the less. Harlan walked up to the sable and readied his bow. Xaviel struggled to lift himself up.

"Wait, wait!"

He pleaded. The sable coughed up blood and continued to speak as blood seeped from his mouth and wounds.

"You kill me you answer to...!"

He was rudely interrupted by the arrow the arrow that struck his head. It was done, Sam had finally exacted his goal.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan stood over the recently slain corpses of Xaviel and Feraug, as well as the other stragglers that ran from the battle with Orlando. Sam sat down on a log close to the vermin's fire. He grabbed his haversack and dug for any remaining food. His paws felt an apple and two scones. It was time to return to the Abbey. Elmtail sat next to his comrade and warmed his paws by the fire.

"Well, we did it, Xaviel and his beasts are dead and we can return home."

"Aye, that we can, Elm. I can't wait to see the surprised gestures our fellow Abbey Dwellers will have once they see us returning."

Harlan grabbed a flagon of ale and took of a swig of it.

"Hmhmhm, I can't wait to eat Friar Jube's delicious home cooked vittles, he's got some of the best vittles around."

Sam laughed and responded in a joyous tone.

"Hmhm, yep, Jube has a talent, that's for sure."

Sam finished the scone he scoffed on and Harlan corked the flagon. Sam rounded up his troops and told them they were heading back home, each and everybeast accountable shouted, and cheered. Everyone shouted their home.

"REDWAAAALLLL!"

Sam then told his creatures to march back East, they complied with no second guesses or thoughts. Flugg and his Guosim joined Sam to the journey back home. The two hiked through the wilderness, sang songs, and told stories of their epic quest to stop evil vermin and Corsairs. Harlan's maid, Honeycomb, stuck to her loving spouse, she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Harlan started to blush a pinkish red, and he clasped his paw over his mouth stiffle any giggling he produced.

"My big, strong Northern. Do not ever leave me."

She said in a loving and soothing voice. Harlan continued to blush and kept silent. He did want to show the otherbeasts his affectionate side. However, Honeycomb had other plans. The patrollers and Guosim eventually crossed the river and were getting closer to their destination. However, night was falling upon them. They decided to putch camp, luckily for them, Redwall was a day's march away. The campers started fires and sat, and relaxed near the toasty blazes. The fighters of Redwall started to become sleepy, one by one they all drifted off to sleep. Sam, Elmtail, and Harlan, along with Flugg and Honeycomb were the last to shut their eyes. Sam was rudely awakened by kick to his stomach, he noticed his paws were bounded once again, a river rat wearing a tattered vest prodded the squirrel with his pike staff. He laughed nasily at his captives.

"Herr, herr! Youse in trouble now, bushytail, herr, herr!"

The river rat propped Sam up, and made him kneel, the other Mossflower Patrollers were also tied up and were forced to kneel. A tall and sinewy weasel with brown and black fur, clad in a tunic with chainmail sleeves casually waltzed up to the captives. He fiddled with his adderskin belt and toyed with the long dagger dangling from his belt. The weasel spoke in a sly and quiet tone.

"Hmmhmm, my name is Illyn and I am the Second-in-Command of the Deathbringers. You are all of our slaves and prisoners. However, who am I to say, I am the voice of many, but Nikos' is the voice of all, so let's meet the beast."

Illyn announced to everybeast there. Out from the shadows walked and stood a tall and burly red fox, he was clad in a long sleeved jerkin, with leather gloves, belt and wielded a curved dirk on his hip. He had a baritone voice.

"So, you're the ones who killed Xaviel and his horde, eh? Well, that is not gonna fly with me."

The fox said, then he continued.

"Oh and my name is Nikos, I am... was the younger brother of Chickenhound, also known as Slagar the Cruel. Now let's get down to business."

Nikos walked down the line of prisoners, he inspected each one.

"Not bad, not bad, tiny creature such as yourselves have got a lot of guts to take big vermin down. Like I said, that is not gonna fly. As the saying goes, 'an eye for any eye,' one of you is going to have to die."

He said with no emotion nor hesitation. Everybeast kneeling before him shuddered and exclaimed shocks of horror. Nikos walked over to Sam, Harlan, and Elmtail. He kneeled down in front of them.

"You three must be this posse's leader, you are, I know it."

He stated with a big grin upon his face. Sam looked at his captor.

"You foxes are all the same, sneaky cheats, who lie and steal."

Nikos laughed off the insults and put a paw on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh ho, you. We've got a winner everybeast, he wins, nothing."

He nonchalantly announced to everyone, he then stood up and clasped his paws together.

"After carefull inspections on our prisoners, I've decided to kill..."

He then pointed to Harlan.

"You. Boys, bring me 'the Sword.'"

Two weasels understood and they brought their Chief a longsword. Harlan looked over to see Honeycomb balling and pleading for her lover's life. Nikos simply ignored her cries. The fox stook the huge blade into the ground.

"Ready?"

Nikos whispered to his next victim. Harlan looked up at Nikos with a spiteful gesture, clattered his buckteeth and spoke in a hateful tone.

"Just do it, you repulsive bag of fur."

"Alright, as you wish."

Nikos took the sword from put of the ground and lifted the sword. He lifted it until he couldn't lift it higher. Harlan looked over to the sobbing Honeycomb and mouthed the words, "love you," before the giant blade fell upon him and sliced off his head. The Deathbringers cheered and hollered as the longsword had did it's deed. Niko picked up the severed head of Harlan and showed it to everybeast, comrade and captive. Nikos then glanced overvhis shoulder to see Honeycomb wheezing and sobbing. He cocked his eyebrows and walked over to her.

"Oh, was he yours, hmm? Was he? Well, I suggest you take a good long look atvhim, cherish this moment."

He taunted. Honeycomb shutted her eyes and placed both paws on her mouth to prevent any vomiting. Nikos became frustrated with her and raised his voice.

"Take a good look!"

"STOP THIS!"

Sam cried out. Nikos ran up to Sam and slapped him across the face.

"You don't tell me what to do, squirrel, I run the show!"

"You don't run anything, fox."

Nikos laughed off the remark Sam made, everybeast in the Deathbringers laughed with him. The laughtered died down, Nikos then signalled for his mate, another fox wearing a gown and cloak to come where he stood.

"This ladies and gentlebeasts is my mate, Janos. She's going to be in charge of where you all hang your hats, and how many of them are there. This may take a while, but, we've got to get started."

He said in a joyous tone.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
